FASTLANE X: The New Series Part II (NC-17)
by FallenVengeance
Summary: Tasked to go against a perverted gang and an unknown gang with an unexpected leader, the team has finally hit the crossroads. Teaming up with Jervis's newfound friend and look alike, Urara Kento, and with the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and Celestial Mage Lucy Heartfilia, and no magic is allowed, would they still be able to take two at a go? Read FASTLANE X on Wattpad!


Earth Land. Fiore.

This is where all the guild members enjoy their lives. A guild also known as Fairy Tail.

But today, things just go wrong.

Natsu Dragneel is unable to find his friend, Lucy Heartfilia. She's not in the house. Neither is she in the guild headquarters or even his own house.

Happy was also searching for her.

"But we're already late for the fuckin meeting!" Erza Scarlet screamed.

"I don't care about that!" Natsu shouted, "We gotta find Lucy! She's missing!"

"The plane's about to take off." Gray said calmly, "Well, Ezra and I should hop in first."

"Whatever, you guys go ahead." Natsu sighed, "I'll continue to find Lucy with Happy."

"You sure?" Gray asked, "One thing for sure, you do know Austin's going to be mad at you."

"Who gives a fuck?" Natsu shook his head, "I don't fucking care. Lucy's more important."

"Fine. We'll meet you there." Gray hopped onto a special plane with Ezra. The plane doors closed as Natsu ran around Fiore to find Lucy.

"Prepare for high speed." The pilot said. Ezra and Gray fastened their seatbelts and wore special sunglasses. The plane took off from Fiore and suddenly a black hole appeared. The plane got sucked in quickly.

Natsu and Happy bumped into each other at the guild headquarters's entrance after a few minutes of fruitless finding.

"Have you found her, Happy?" Natsu asked. Happy shook his head.

"Shit." Natsu clenched his fists, his fists burning with fire "I swear I'll find the guy who kidnapped Lucy and fuck his ass upside down."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

In a mysterious dungeon room, Lucy Heartfilia, wearing a pink princess gown, is trapped in a cell. Her hands were tied tightly behind her back. There were ropes around her breasts. Her legs were also tied tightly together. Her mouth was taped with a white tape. A guy walked towards her. He took Lucy's heart-shaped-end whip and whipped her body. She muffled in pain. He continuously whipped her until there were marks on her shoulders, body and legs.

"Lucy Heartfilia." The man let out an evil laugh, "I've never felt so happy seeing you suffer so much before."

Lucy muffled as she struggled to wriggle free of the ropes.

"However, this is just the beginning." The man said, "The best has yet to come. Your father has made me go so broke I suffered so much. Because of that Heartfilia Konzern collapsing. I shall make you suffer. But first, I need to settle some things with a bitch who thought I'm dead. And once I'm done with her..."

The man touched her beasts. Lucy muffled.

"...I shall have a little fun with you." The man gave an evil laugh as he walked. Lucy glared at the guy, then continued trying to free herself.

"Where are you, Natsu?" She thought worriedly.

 **FallenVengeance presents**  
 **A 215Productions x FallenVengeance Collaboration**  
 **With inspiration from Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches, Fairy Tail & Disney**

 **FASTLANE X: The New Series**

 **Part Two**

 **Two and a half days later...**

Skylar, in her light green bra, wore a beige buttoned collared shirt and beige skirt.

"Are you done, Mr Holewhaler?" She asked, "We're about to be late."

"No worries, Ms Jackson." Jervis shouted in the shower, "We're definitely not late. Even if we are, Mr Austin will understand."

He then came out.

"We're definitely not late." Jervis looked at his watch, "It's 10:40 am now. We're supposed to be there by 11.15 am. We're still fuckin' early. Why are you so worried?"

"There might be traffic jams, or the car might break down, or..."

"Imagining too much, Skylar." Jervis laughed.

"I'm just worried." She crossed her arms, "Hmph."

"Okay, I'm sorry, Mrs Jackson." He hugged her, "I know you're super worried, so let's set off now, okay?"

Jervis and Skylar got into his Nissan GTR Nismo. Jervis then drove off into the city. As a traffic junction, Jervis stopped beside a Lamborghini Aventador. He decided to show off by revving.

"Hey, motherfucker!" The Lamborghini driver shouted, "Don't rev your car so loud! This ain't even your street!"

Jervis winded down his window and started talking to the Lamborghini driver.

"Hello, this is my fucking car and I..." As Jervis winded down his window fully, he took off his sunglasses and stared at the driver. He stared at Jervis shockingly.

"The fuck? You look like me." Jervis said, "You imposter!"

"Says the one." The driver talked back, "You look like me, you fucking asshole!"

A girl in the passenger seat turned to look at Jervis and was shocked immediately.

"You two look the same!" She screamed.

"I know." The driver grumbled, "But this asshole is the fake me!"

"I'm Jervis Holewhaler," Jervis shouted, "And I don't need to copy how people look like a pathetic asshole."

"Does it look like I care about your name?" The driver asked, "Did I even ask? I got a party to attend and no time to entertain you."

"Like I ain't." Jervis snorted, "Austin Eston, the president of Austin Electronics, invited me to his party."

"You think you're the only one?" The driver snickered, "Looks like you're wrong. He's famous everywhere, you idiotic imposter."

"How bout you settle it with a race?" Skylar asked. Jervis nodded.

"We'll settle who's the real Jervis." He said, "With a race."

"A race? You kiddin' me?" The driver laughed, "Bet you'll lose. My name's not even Jervis."

"Whatever you say, imposter." Jervis revved his car engine, "First to reach the place gets to change the other guy's face."

"Fine by me, motherfucker." The driver revved his engine.

The girl beside the driver said worriedly, "Onii-san, we..."

"Quiet, Shiraishi." The driver said, "If this Jervis guy wants to race against me, so be it."

The traffic light turned green and the two drivers stepped on their accelerators. The driver went left while Jervis went straight.

Jervis sped up at the straight road. As he was racing, he thought about the driver.

"It can't be." He thought. He pushed the car gear up and swerved to his left.

"Do you really have to win that guy?" Skylar asked, "It might just have been a coincidence that you guys looked the same."

"Definitely not!" Jervis answered, "Nobody ever looks the same as me!"

"You never know."

"Impossible." Jervis said.

Soon, the two cars were at each side of the road leading to a restaurant. The Lamborghini driver and Jervis drove as fast as they could, but they reached the restaurant at the same time.

The driver and Jervis got out of their cars and confronted each other. Shiraishi and Skylar walked out of their cars and looked from the entrance of the restaurant.

"They really look similar." Shiraishi muttered.

"I agree with you." Skylar said, "They look like their twin brothers. Just that Jervis has a stitch beside his left eye."

"And Kento doesn't."

"Nice to meet you." Skylar turned to Shiraishi and shook her hand, "My name is Skylar Jackson. That's my friend, Jervis Holewhaler."

"I'm Urara Shiraishi. That's my brother, Urara Kento."

"Hopefully they ain't going to fight." Skylar sighed.

Kento and Jervis stared at each other, face to face.

"You copy me, imposter!" Jervis said, "Show me your identity card!"

"How about you show me yours?" Kento asked. Both took out their cards and showed each other their cards.

"You really look like me." Jervis looked at Kento's card.

"And you look like me too." Kento said.

"So, you didn't copy me?" Jervis asked.

"And you didn't copy me?" Kento asked.

"Of course not." Jervis replied.

"Then my answer to your question's the same. Kento said.

"Well, then, sorry for mistaking you." Jervis took his right hand from his pocket, "As you know, my name is Jervis Holewhaler."

"Great to meet you." Kento shook his hand, "I'm Urara Kento."

"Would we ever meet again after this if possible?" Jervis asked.

"Maybe." Kento said, "C'mon, let's get in for the speech. We better go in and not be late."

"You're right." Jervis looked at his watch and saw that it was 11:05 am. Kento and Shiraishi went into the restaurant, together with Jervis and Skylar.

The four stepped into the big hall. As Kento and Shiraishi dispersed into their own groups, and Skylar went to find Bridget and Bruce, Jervis went to meet Mister Austin, also known as Austin Electronics. His company manufactures phones, computers, typewriters and tablets.

"Hey, Austin." Jervis greeted him. Austin hugged him.

"My brother, long time no see!" Austin said in a proud manner, "How are you? Haven't see you for like 5 years."

"I'm quite fine."

"You over the death of your family?"

"Kind of." Jervis sighed, "Anyway, thanks for inviting me and my family for the release of a new device."

"Good things must share." Austin said, "Sharing is caring."

"Can I see the attendees list?" Jervis asked, "Or basically who did you invite over?"

Austin passed him a list of the people attending.

"I see Urara Kento's friends and family." Jervis said.

"By the way, Kento look exactly like you." Austin said.

"Of course I know." Jervis replied, "I met him outside. Anyway, Natsu Dragneel. Lucy Heartfilia. Ezra Scarlet. Gray Fullbuster. Happy. These five...are from Fairy Tail?"

"Yeah. I'm somehow a friend to Natsu, so I invited him and his friends over."

"How do they even come here if they live in a different world than us?"

"We have special planes going through black holes." Austin explained, "These black holes interlinks our Earth with their Earth. Then, we'll ask the Fairy Tail members to hop into our planes, where they'll have to buckle up and put on seatbelts. They also have to wear the special sunglasses to prevent them from getting blind by the strong gush of wind and force when in between the black holes. It takes two and a half days to travel from Fiore to Tokyo. We had this one guy who didn't wear a seatbelt, and he flew away."

"Well, that's scary and I never want to sit in your god damn plane." Jervis passed Austin back the attendees list.

"Well, accidents occur, but it's so seldom." Austin spoke, "So that means my product is good."

His phone then rang. He answered the call.

"Hey. Why are you calling me?" Austin asked.

"Boss, we have good news and bad news."

"What's the good news?"

"The good news is we managed to pass into the black hole."

"And the bad news?"

"We're stuck in the middle of the black hole."

"What?!" Austin checked the computer and realized the black hole percentage is zero.

He ended the call and press the "Recharge" button.

"Heh heh." He laughed awkwardly, "Should've charged the black hole."

"IT RAN OUT OF PERCENTAGE?" Jervis was shocked, "THE FUCK IS WITH YOUR DAMN BLACK HOLE?"

"Well, it's need to be recharged after a few trips." Austin replied, "I'm sure yesterday it was thirteen percent, and definitely it was enough for at least four planes to go through before it drains totally. Something big must have went through."

"Such technology these days, Austin." Jervis said.

"Jervis, you're my guest of honor." Austin said, "You use my products the most."

"It's just the team's computer and the wireless controller for my garage door, which I use once in a blue moon."

"Whatever. You still use my products, so you should promote them."

"Get started with your talk then. Since the Fairy Tail people aren't going to arrive, you might as well start."

"You got a point." Austin walked to the stage while Jervis walked to the back of the hall. Kento stood beside him.

"So, Mr Jervis." Kento said, "I'd like to know you more better."

Jervis looked at him, "We're the same." He joked.

"C'mon, tell me truthfully."

"I'm a leader of a team." Jervis said, "My team and I take care of motherfuckers who try to mess with us. What about you?"

"I'm a normal guy." Kento said, "Got a wife, a younger sister and brother-in-law. And I definitely don't have a team like you do. Kicking asses are fun."

"Wow, for such a good-looking and formal guy saying fighting is fun." Jervis said, "Never imagine I'd hear that."

"I used to be a gangster." Kento replied, "Of course I know how to fight and what fighting feels like."

"Oh really? You look like a formal person."

"Then you're looking down on me."

A purple haired woman walked to the two boys.

"Kento..." She was about to ask Kento something when she saw that Kento and Jervis looked exactly the same.

"Which one of you is Kento?" She asked.

"It's me, Odagiri." Kento went to her, "Why are you looking for me?"

"Oh, I just want to tell you something." Odagiri pulled him away, leaving Jervis alone.

"Welcome, everyone." Austin started talking after everyone clapped, "I'm Austin Eston, the president of Austin Electronics. As you guys know, Austin Electronics has created many new products that have impacted the world. From phones, to computers, to electronics all around the world, we have shown that our products are powerful in changing the world positively. We provide convenience, and easy accessibility. To further show evidence, I shall invite one of our special guests here. Please welcome him to the stage. Jervis Holewhaler, please."

Everyone clapped as Jervis went onto the stage.

A truck arrived outside the hall. A rifle was aimed at Bridget.

"Do it quickly, Kharishall." The first guy in the truck said.

"We ain't go no time to waste." The second guy added, "We let her off once. We can't let her off another time."

"Understood." Kharishall grumbled, "Nagging assholes."

Kento was watching Jervis present a computer and a wireless remote controller.

"...and as you can see," Jervis was explaining about the computer, "It operates at a very fast speed. Don't worry about delays. This computer shows otherwise. Computers like this are great, and you should buy them."

Kento then turned to his left and saw a rifle being aimed at someone's head. He turned to see it aimed at Bridget's head.

"I need to attend to the ladies for a while." Bridget stood up and was about to walk. Kento quickly pulled her to his side as Kharishall shot. The bullet hit Bridget's chair. Everyone turned to stare outside and saw someone shooting. There were screams heard all around the hall. The guests started running around. Odagiri and Shiraishi ran to Kento.

Kento immediately let go of Bridget, "I'm sorry."

"Thanks for saving me, Brother." Bridget turned to the shooter, who is aiming his gun at Jervis now.

"Wait, isn't that...Jervis?" Bridget then turned to Kento, "And you're Jervis?"

"Long story. I'll tell you later."

"Well, fuck." Jervis ducked down as bullets were shot. As soon as the bullets stop coming, he stood up and saw Austin. He got shot so many times while Jervis was ducking.

"Austin!" Jervis rushed to the dead Austin, "Fuck."

Bridget and Kento ran to Jervis.

"Austin okay, Holewhaler?" Kento asked.

"He's fucking dead." Jervis cursed.

"There are two Jervis?" Bridget was surprised, "What the..."

"I'll explain to you later, Bridget." Jervis said, "The guy who saved you is Kento."

Bridget pointed at the truck outside, "We'd better see who's outside shooting."

Jervis, Bridget and Kento ran outside of the hall. Bridget then saw Kharishall pointing a gun at Odagiri.

"This motherfucker." Kento rushed to Kharishall and punched him. Bridget looked closely at Kharishall.

"Brother, I really think my worst nightmare came true."

"What came true? What are you even talking about?"

"Remember when I told you a gang named The Dirty Outlaws had bullied me and I had a nightmare about the gang?"

"Yeah. What about that?"

"This guy shooting," Bridget said, "is one of the gang members."

"Are you serious?" Jervis asked.

"I'm not joking." Bridget, for the first time, sounded serious and solemn, "It's the motherfucking gang."

Kharishall retreated into the truck and the truck drove off.

"You okay, Odagiri?" Kento asked.

"Yeah, I am." Odagiri replied.

"I'm going to follow that fucking truck." Jervis quickly go into his car and drove off. Skylar and Bridget ran into Bruce's car.

"Get back home first." Kento told Odagiri, "I'll call you when I'm done with this." He and Shiraishi then got into their car and all of them drove off.

Jervis and the truck driver drove through the highway in high speed. The truck driver just barged through the road, destroying cars along the way. Jervis had to swerve left and right just to avoid the damaged cars.

"Motherfuckers." Jervis muttered under his breath. The truck went down an exit. Jervis followed closely.

The truck went into the busy traffic junction and crashed cars again. Jervis went onto the opposite lane and drive.

"Why are they even doing this?" Jervis thought as he continued chasing the cars.

Jervis drove to a run-down mansion, where the truck was parked at the outside. He ran into the mansion.

He walked in and saw that there is a long hallway with rooms at his right. He walked forward and saw one guy running away from him. Jervis chased after him. After a dew seconds, he was easily able to catch the guy. It was his old schoolmate, Kenshall.

"Kenshall!" Jervis was surprised.

"You shouldn't be here in the first place, Jervis!" Kenshall grumbled, "I was trying to kill Bridget! That damn bitch who killed Sean! And you brought her away!"

"It's not me." Jervis said, "And why kill Bridget when she told you it was an accident?"

"Accident? What a pile of bullshit." Kenshall pushed Jervis away, "Better be out of here before I turn nasty!"

"Go ahead, you dimwit." Jervis growled. He then fought with Kenshall.

"You and the stupid gang aiming for Bridget." Jervis punched Kenshall's face, "It was just an accident!"

"Accident or purpose, she killed our brother Sean!" Kenshall kicked Jervis's stomach, "The Dirty Outlaws have the rights to kill her in every way!"

"No, you don't!" Jervis tried kicking Kenshall's face, but he blocked, "You guys already did so many bad things to people! I won't let you continue harming anyone!" Jervis bicycle-kicked his face and pushed him.

"Marshall is your brother!" Kenshall growled, "He helped you since young! He'd do anything for you! It all stopped when you decided to work in that stupid Zootopia!"

"How dare you call Zootopia stupid!" Jervis punched Kenshall with all his might. He fell onto the floor.

"You'll get it." As Kenshall was about to retreat, a flying blue small cat smacked his face and he fainted.

"Tell me where you kept Lucy right now!" As the blue cat was about to smack Jervis, he smacked the cat away and continued walking forward.

"Tell me where Lucy is, you villain!" The cat got up and tried hitting Jervis again, but Jervis managed to hit the cat down again.

"Stop it! I don't know who the fuck you're talking about!" Jervis screamed at the cat.

"Lucy Heartfilia belongs to Fairy Tail, not for you to kidnap!" The cat was about to get up, but can't as he had no more energy.

"Did you just say Lucy Heartfilia?" Jervis asked. The blue cat weakly nodded. Jervis picked the cat up.

"I'll help you, but I'm not the kidnapper."

Jervis and the cat went around to find for the room. Jervis placed his ears closely to each of the doors. The cat followed behind.

He then stopped at one of the rooms. He heard soft muffling from the room.

"It should be this one." He tried unlocking the door, but it was locked.

"Do you have any weapons to bring this door down?" Jervis asked the cat. He shook his head.

Jervis walked a few meters away from they opposite of the door. He then charged at the door. He barged in the room and fell down, rolling all the way to someone's dress.

"Lucy!" The cat flew to her. Jervis got up and realized it was Lucy Heartfilia. He untied her.

"You okay, Lucy?" Jervis asked.

"I'm...fine..." Lucy gasped for air. She then fainted but was caught by Jervis.

"Lucy!" The blue cat shook her body.

"Hey, cat. You stay here and take care. My team should be here soon." Jervis said, "I'll fight the gang." He then ran off.

Kento and Shiraishi ran to the room and saw Lucy and the cat.

"Oh, you're back." The cat looked at Kento, "And who's that woman? Why does she look so much like Lucy?"

"Me? I'm here?" Kento asked, "You must be mistaken."

"But I saw you here. You barged into the door to save Lucy."

"Oh, that must have been my other friend." Kento grabbed the cat and Lucy, "No time to waste. We gotta get the fuck out of here."

Jervis met up with Bruce in the middle of the mansion.

"Man, you're fast. Not even waiting for us." Bruce heaved.

"I'm sorry, then." Jervis said, "We gotta find the gang."

"Somebody already beat us to it." Bruce said.

"Who?"

Natsu Dragneel was fighting Kharishall. Natsu tried using his Dragon Slayer powers, but none worked. Only fighting with his fists works.

"Give it up, spiky hair dude." Kharishall said, "Your stupid magic doesn't work here."

"It can't be." Natsu grumbled.

"Yes, it can." Another guy came in and kicked Natsu to the wall. Kenshall followed behind.

"Marshall," Kenshall asked the guy, "Jervis came."

"We shall fight him then." Marshall bellowed, "But first, find Bridget Holewhaler and kill her off."

"I don't think so." Jervis kicked Kharishall away.

"Jervis Holewhaler." Marshall growled, "Why must you come in and ruin my plan? I was about to kill Bridget!"

"You already let her suffered once." Bruce said, "What else do you want?"

"Well, if it isn't the husband of Bridget." Kenshall laughed, "I bet I can punch your ass upside down."

"I want to know your true intentions, Marshall." Jervis walked to Marshall, "I never understood you well when we were in our teenage days, so I don't know much about you. Is your only aim to kill Bridget?"

"Yes." Marshall replied, "Because I hate that bitch." As he was about to continue talking, his phone rang. Marshall peeked at his phone before placing it back into his pocket.

"Looks like I got a thing to settle." Marshall said, "'Till we meet again. Sayonara."

Marshall, Kenshall and Kharishall then ran away. Natsu got up.

"Well, we better bring him to the house." Bruce said. Jervis sighed and nodded.

Back in Miami, Judy Hopps was sitting on the sofa in the living room in Jervis's house. Jervis, Skylar, Bruce and Bridget went to attend a special event in Tokyo. Nick Wilde went to buy lunch for her while Duke Weaselton and Cade Jackson went to the pub to drink shots.

Judy sighed, thinking of those two. They are the most useless people in the team. They only know how to complain and do the least fighting, although Duke helped them a little when they are fighting Ian.

Then there's Jacqueline Houston and Alex Statham. They were already dating for 2 months. Judy knew exactly when they started dating because Alex had approached her for a great way to confess to his crush.

Judy then also thought about Nick and his mother. His mother had called her a few minutes ago.

 _"I felt that I misjudged you, Ms Hopps." Nick's mother, Anna, said._

 _"What makes you say that, Mrs Wilde?" Judy asked._

 _"Nick told me about Ian. You actually saved him from getting stabbed by that guy. Gotta admit that I admired your actions. It must be hard on you. Your parents are gone from your side thanks to that guy."_

 _"It wasn't that hard, Mrs Wilde. As long as they're still in my hearts."_

 _"I would've agreed to you if it wasn't for that frog that time. So now, I have a chance to tell you. I officially allow you to marry my son Nick. I accept you to be my daughter-in-law, and you have my blessings. How does that sound, Hopps? Or should I call you Mrs Wilde?"_

 _"Thank you, Mrs Wilde!" Judy screamed in joy, "I mean, Mum."_

 _"Remember to visit me sometime when you and Nick are free after your marriage. I don't want to feel lonely. Please get married before you visit me."_

 _"No problem, Mum."_

 _"I shall do my stuff now. Looking forward to your visit."_

Judy smiled as she thought about it. She then turned to her left and got scared by Nick. She screamed loudly in fear.

"Oh my, did I scare you?" Nick laughed. She heaved a sigh of relief, knowing it was Nick.

"You gave me a god damn scare, Nick." Judy slapped his shoulder.

"Hey!" He grumbled in pain, "What's that for?"

"That's for scaring me. Anyway, we got to call Jacqueline."

"What for?"

"To see how their relationship is going."

Judy opened the app Skype on her laptop. She searched for Jacqueline's contact before video-calling her. Jacqueline immediately picked up the call.

"Hello, Judy!" Jacqueline waved. Judy and Nick waved back.

"Oh, hi, Nick." Jacqueline added.

"Hey. How are you?" Nick asked.

"Great. I'm enjoying myself." Jacqueline squealed in delight, "Alex treated my mouth with lots of food."

"Where did he go?" Judy asked.

"Oh, he went to buy something else." She replied.

"Are you jealous of them, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Of course." Nick sighed, "Because I have a girlfriend who, when we're dating, would not agree to go on a holiday trip for the first four months of dating."

Jacqueline laughed.

"It's okay. Your relationship's as long as it could be already." She said, "She'd be willing to go on a trip with you immediately now."

"Nah, we're waiting for Jervis's calls." Nick said, "We'll never know when that joker would call us for help."

"Remember, if he calls the team, Alex and I have to pack our stuff, find a flight back home and then it would still take a few hours to reach Miami. So I hope he doesn't call me or Alex in the middle of my trip."

Alex then was heard shouting, "Jacqueline, time to visit the sea aquarium!"

"Okay, I'm off to see a sea aquarium." Jacqueline said, "I'll talk to you guys again tonight."

"See you." Judy and Nick waved goodbye. Jacqueline waved goodbye, and then ended the call.

In Tokyo, Lucy Heartfilia woke up from a bed. She looked around and realized she was in someone's room. She looked at herself and saw that she was wearing a bra and short pants. She also realized that there was yellow liquid applied on her bruises from the whipping.

She felt pain as she got up from all the whipping. She slowly walked out of the room to the living room, where she saw Bruce, Bridget, Skylar, Natsu, Shiraishi and Odagiri waiting.

"You're awake, Lucy." Natsu walked to her, "You okay?" She nodded.

"You must be Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia." Bridget said, "Dragon Slayer and a Celestial Mage."

"Sadly, magic ain't working here." Bruce said, "We only use hands and legs to fight."

"Who are you guys?" Natsu asked the team, then pointed at Shiraishi, "And why does that woman look so much like Lucy?"

"We just look similar." Shiraishi said.

"Oh, fucking come on!" Natsu said.

"Geez, shut the fuck up, will you?" Bruce told Natsu annoyingly, "You can't seem to stop talking from the mansion to the house. Do you really have so much to say?"

"What's with you? I ain't even talkin' to you, you retard."

"I expected that you'll lose against the three gang members." Bruce stood up, "You always depend on your fucking fire shit. Of course you wouldn't know how to fight well."

"I'll beat you to a pulp." Natsu walked to Bruce and clenched his fists, Lucy behind his back.

"As if you can, pussy." Bruce laughed. Natsu tried punching Bruce, but Lucy held him back. Bruce was also held back by Bridget.

"I'm going to kick your ass, even if it means killing you!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"Then bring it on, motherfucker." Bruce bellowed. Lucy suddenly felt pain on her body and fell down. Bridget rushed to her.

As Natsu and Bruce were about to lay a finger on each other, the door slammed open. Kento, Jervis and Happy were seen carrying bags of groceries.

"Lucy." Jervis called out for her. She looked at him.

"Your food." He passed a yoghurt to Lucy and she caught it.

"You guys fighting like kids." Kento sighed, "This is my fucking home. If it gets damaged in any way, you two are going to pay for it even if it's only one person's doing."

Happy went to Natsu and whispered something. Natsu nodded and walked to Lucy.

"Gather around the table." Jervis said, "We need a talk."

Everyone gathered around the table and looked at Jervis.

"So, Natsu Dragneel, Happy and Lucy Heartfilia." Jervis asked, "You from guild Fairy Tail?"

"Yea." Natsu replied.

"Lucy, I want you to tell me everything that happened. There was a reason why you were kidnapped, wasn't there?"

Lucy sighed, "This guy used to work in my father's organization Heartfilia Konzern. When its economy collapsed, my father had to close it down."

"I see." Jervis said.

"So you haven't told me why you and the other guy looked the same, Brother?" Bridget asked.

"Right." Jervis said, "Urara Kento and I are not twin brothers. We are from different places. To tell the difference between us, I had a stitch at the top right of my forehead while Kento doesn't. As for Kento's sister and Lucy, I don't know why they look so similar. Only their eye colors are different."

"So, what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"Jervis Holewhaler." Jervis introduced himself, "And the girl beside me is Skylar Jackson. The guy you fought with is Bruce Friston, and his wife Bridget Holewhaler was the one who asked me a question just now."

"I'm Urara Kento." Kento introduced himself next, then pointed at Shiraishi and Odgairi, "This is my sister, Shiraishi. Her husband is on an overseas trip. And this is my wife, Odagiri."

"I'm Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself last, "My friends, Lucy Heartfilia and Happy."

"Great. Now everyone know everyone's name." Jervis said, "So, Bridget, you sure the only reason the gang's chasing you is because you accidentally killed one of their members?"

Bridget nodded.

"Good." Jervis said, "We'll rest for now. We can live here, can we, Kento?"

"Yea. We got some extra rooms at the basement."

"We'll live here for now, since I haven't book a hotel. Remember to be careful of the gang. We don't want anyone here to die."

Jervis's phone then rang. He walked out of the house to answer the call while the others rest in the living room.

"This is Officer Thomas." The caller started the conversation.

"Officer Thomas, you're like the second Denzel." Jervis joked. "Anyway, what's up? Why are you callin' me?"

"You got to come to the police station." Thomas replied, "There's a case Denzel would like you to solve."

"Denzel?" Jervis asked surprisingly.

Lucy sat with Natsu.

"How dare he touch me." Lucy growled, "This Jervis Holewhaler."

"I'm sure he didn't touch you, Lucy." Natsu said, "Cool down."

"How could he have not touched me?" Lucy asked, "Kento told me Jervis was the one who took care of me. My long gown was changed into a bra and pants. Who else do you think could've changed it? He was the only one taking care of me, so it definitely must be him! That pervert!"

"Don't jump to conclusions too fast, Lucy." Natsu said, "We'll see if he's really a pervert."

Jervis walked into Officer Thomas's office.

"You said there was something about a case that Denzel gave?"

"I was supposed to give you immediately after Denzel died. He told me that it was your last job from him. But at that time, you had Kelvin Houston to deal with. Then you got Ian. Now, since you got no one to handle with, I can finally give you this."

Thomas passed Jervis two case files. He opened the first file and scanned through it. He then stopped and took out a picture of the criminal.

"Sean Anderson." Thomas explained, "This guy was presumed to be dead 3 years ago, supposedly when your half-sister killed him. He is now a gang leader of a gang called Black Star. A few days ago, The Dirty Outlaws had disturbed Black Star and its turf. So now the two gangs are enemies, but I doubt the three suckers know Sean is their enemy's gang. Anyway, Sean Anderson and his gang has reportedly stole money from 16 banks."

"16 banks?" Jervis was flabbergasted, "Did you just say 16 fuckin' banks? That's even worse than what Bruce can do!"

"They has been doing it for two and a half years." Thomas said, "Unlike Bruce, where you caught him a year after and he only did one bank robbery. So, your job is to stop Black Star from stealing banks, like how you arrested Bruce. But this time, their gang has more than ten people."

"And there's a second file." Jervis took the second file.

"Well, that is related to The Dirty Outlaws." Thomas described the problem, "This gang is a perverted gang. They rape anyone of any age, especially ladies. After raping their victims, the gang would actually either let the person go with conditions or hold her hostage."

"So that's what happened with my sister, except they just left her alone."

"Your task is to catch the Dirty Outlaws, and bring them to justice."

"I have to do two fucking jobs?" Jervis asked, "You know I'm not fucking Superman."

"Aren't you not scared that the Dirty Outlaws might kidnap your sister again and might even rape her?" Thomas asked, "Even if you weren't worried, Bruce Friston will. You will accept the two jobs eventually, unless you're a fucking pussy."

"That draws the fucking line." Jervis stood up, "I'm not a pussy, and I'll take the two jobs head on!"

"Good!" Thomas nodded satisfyingly. As Jervis was about to walk off, Thomas called for Jervis to stop in his tracks.

"Remember, never let Black Star and The Dirty Outlaws collide."

Back in Kento's house, Bridget was thinking about the events that happened three years ago. She had killed Sean Anderson by pushing him off a cliff.

Sean Anderson had killed her best friend, Rachel, after all. If she hadn't been killed by him, none of the gang shit would've happened.

 _"I hate you, Sean Anderson." Bridget screamed, "Why must you kill my friend?"_

 _"Debts are debts, Ms Holewhaler." Sean said, "Your dear friend owed me lots of money, and she violated gang rules."_

 _"It can't be." Bridget said, "She wouldn't join a fucking reckless and brainless gang! I know her well! She wouldn't join you!"_

 _"Can't accept the fact, Bridget?" Sean asked, "Too bad. Swallow it deep into your body and listen to me. She joined because she owed us a debt. She, however, betrayed us. She told an enemy gang about our turf and they raided our fucking place like shit."_

 _"There must be a better way to solve this shit." Bridget said. "There must be."_

 _"No way. Once signs of breaking the rules are obvious from our gang members, we kill them." He then pointed a gun at Bridget._

 _"You have been giving me some problems too." Sean said, "So, now, I think you should join your dear friend in Hell."_

 _He tried to pull the trigger, but it got stuck. He knocked the gun with his fists continuously. While he is doing that, Bridget quickly charged at him at knocked him over._

 _She then saw a cliff nearby him. She took the gun that Sean dropped and aimed it at Sean's leg. As Sean go up, she shot his leg. He lost balance and fell down._

Bridget sighed as she took a biscuit and ate it. Jervis threw a case file at her.

"Ouch! What's that for?" She asked, annoyed.

"I bet you should know it very clearly." Jervis grumbled. Bridget opened it and got a big shock.

"S...Sean Anderson?" She asked, "I thought this asshole's dead!"

"Looks like all your mightiness about you killing a gang member isn't true now." Jervis said, "Found stealing banks every 3 months, but wasn't caught."

"Shit." Bridget sighed, "Then we got two people going after us, isn't it?"

"I swear to god." Jervis shook his head, "I'm calling the damn team over."

Duke Weaselton and Cade Jackson are in the pub, drinking and eating.

"We should be enjoying life like this every day." Cade said, "You're a fucking genius, Duke."

"Of course I am." Duke said proudly, "This club has many special features. And I have a new membership."

"You do this everyday?"

"Before I joined Jervis's team and when I'm free. But now, there's something I look forward to besides this."

"And what's that?"

Duke's phone then rang. He then answered the call and placed it on speaker mode.

"Hey, Weaselton. It's Holewhaler here. Go to Tokyo and meet me at the location that I have sent to you."

"Understood." Duke then ended the call. He then looked at Cade, "Now, that's the thing I look forward to."

Jacqueline and Alex are visiting The Louvre in Paris.

"Look at The Mona Lisa!" Jacqueline pointed at the painting, "So nice!"

"It does look nice." Alex smiled, hugging her from the back. His phone then rang.

"Hello?" Alex answered the call.

"Madden, this is Jervis Holewhaler. Please come to Tokyo and report to the address I have given you."

"Right on it." Alex said. He ended the call.

"Jacqueline, due to we being needed on the team," Alex said, "We need to end this trip with immediate effect."

"Damn." She sighed.

"It's okay. We always have another opportunity."

In Miami, in Jervis's house, Judy was cleaning the house while Nick is sleeping. As she was cleaning the big living room, her phone rang. She took her phone and saw that Jervis called.

Back in Tokyo, Jervis just finished calling Judy. He placed his phone on the table as Kento came into the room.

"You won't actually believe what Lucy had just spread within me, Odagiri and Shiraishi."

"Really, Kento? Tell me all about it then."

"She actually told us you're a pervert."

"Me? A pervert? Bring me to her then."

Kento brought Jervis down to the living room, where Lucy is seen talking a lot about Jervis with Odagiri and Shiraishi. In a bad way.

"Why are you even badmouthing me?" Jervis asked.

"Me? Easy." Lucy stood up and looked at Jervis with an annoyed look. "You were the one who changed my outfit, wasn't it?"

"No, it..."

"Lies. Why bother denying it when I already found out? I just knew that you're not a simple person."

"I don't know what you're thinking."

"Stop acting. I know you're a rapist in disguise. You're just trying to rape the other girls in the team. I won't let you do that!"

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking." Jervis said, "How am I a rapist?"

"Stop denying it. My gown has your fingerprints on it too." Lucy shook her head, "Just warning you. If you ever touch any girl here, I'll break your bones." She then walked off.

"What's her problem?" Kento asked.

"I don't really know." Jervis said, "Obviously I didn't touch her."

"I trust you."

A few hours ago, the team except Bridget, Bruce and Finnick arrived. Kento welcomed them in and asked them to wait in the living room as Jervis went to buy some food. As they all sat down, Lucy came out of her room and saw the team.

"You guys must be Jervis's team members." Lucy said.

"And you are?" Judy asked.

"Lucy Heartfilia. Anyways, I got to tell you your leader's a disgusting man."

"Never heard of it before." Alex said, "What makes you say that?"

"While I was knocked out, I was being treated to my injuries. The problem is when I woke up, my clothes were changed. And from what I heard from his friends here, this Holewhaler was the one that treated my injuries as he is in the room. He must've changed my clothes too."

"Oh my, you're still trying to tell people that." Jervis shook his head in a corner.

"It's to show your true colors as a pervert." Lucy growled.

"Me? A pervert?" Jervis laughed, "You must be kidding me, right? What drugs are you smokin' on?"

Before Lucy could say more, Natsu came out and dragged her away.

"I'm sorry for causing you trouble, Jervis." Natsu apologized.

"It's okay." Jervis said. Natsu then brought Lucy into their room and closed the door. Cade went to Jervis.

"Is what that woman saying true?" Cade asked.

"What do you think?" Jervis asked.

"Of course it's fake, Cade." Duke said, "I mean, use your brains. Would he even do that to a woman besides Skylar?"

"Hey, I don't touch girls unnecessarily." Jervis said, "Even if I say I'm not the one who touched her, we have to wait for Kento to come in and help us with the camera surveillance."

"I'm sure that's not the main point you told the team to gather for, Uncle." Judy said.

"You're right, Judy." Jervis passed a file to Judy, "Sean Anderson. Steals a bank every 3 months. This case was given to us by Officer Thomas, if you remembered him.

"Sean Anderson's a smart thief. He stole a bank every 3 months. He stole money from 16 banks in total now, and he's planning to do a surprise heist in Tokyo."

"And we're supposed to catch him?" Jacqueline asked.

"You're half correct. We still need to arrest his team. And of course, we have another case going on too."

"What?" Alex was surprised, "Two at the same time? Even if we're a good team, we can't do it alone. It's definitely impossible."

"That's why we got a few more people to help." Jervis said, "I got the help of 6 more people, including that crazy woman."

"And you're sure that's enough, Holewhaler?" Duke asked.

"Kento's a professional gangster fighter. And Natsu has powerful fists."

"What's the second case anyways, Uncle?" Judy asked.

"Good question." Jervis passed the second file to Judy, "The Dirty Outlaws. A perverted gang who had raped people ranging from kids to young adults. Our task is to catch them."

"So we gotta catch two gangs?" Nick asked, "One gang that rapes anyone? And another gang that does thrice the bank robberies that Bruce used to do?"

Jervis nodded.

"You must be crazy, Jervis." Alex said, "We can't just defeat Kelvin Houston, Konsuke or Ian within a week or two. Don't even get me started on catching a gang. We still have two of them."

"And we cannot ever let the two gangs see or collide with each other." Jervis added on.

"Holy shit. There are so many things to take note of." Nick sighed, "Why did we receive these two jobs from the police?"

"The Sean Anderson case," Jervis said, "Is from Denzel."

Everyone looked up at him.

"Denzel?" Judy asked, "I thought he was dead."

"This was supposed to be given to us after his death as the last case that Denzel wants us to handle, but it got interrupted by Kelvin Houston and Ian, thus getting the task now. We're supposed to only defeat The Dirty Outlaws."

"Damn." Alex said, "Got me super confused."

"Basically, we got two tasks to do." Jervis walked around the living room.

"So when do we start?" Duke asked.

"When I receive a call."

"Do we join?" Kento asked.

"Of course you should." Jervis replied. "The more, the merrier. Bring your sister and wife along too."

"Sure."

At night, in one if the guests' room, Jervis is flipping a coin. Skylar was sleeping on the bed while he was sitting on the floor. Judy came in and saw Skylar sleeping.

"We talk outside?" Judy asked. Jervis nodded and stood up. They walked to the living room.

"You sure you want to let the rumor stay?" Judy asked.

"What rumor?"

"You 'raped' Lucy?"

"That rumor? Seriously?" Jervis snickered, "Honestly, I'm not scared if she passes it around. She just accuses me with no evidence, neither with any logic. She just dislikes me. If you trust me, you should know I wouldn't touch a girl unless necessary."

"I trust you, Uncle." Judy said, "But are you sure you're not scared of her spreading the rumors? She looks like one of the people whose mouth can really talk a lot of bullshit."

"I'm fine with it." Jervis said, "She can spread all she wants. I just want to get the job done. I just want to defeat Sean Anderson and the stupid Outlaws. Their sightings are in Tokyo, and that's the main reason why I came here."

"Main reason?"

"Thomas called me to come here and because coincidentally Mr Austin has a promotional fair in Tokyo, I can attend it and stop the two gangs."

"Thomas is really the next smartest police officer other than Denzel."

"Yeah, I agree with you."

The next morning, at 10, Shiraishi was still sleeping soundly. She then got woken up by her brother, Kento.

"C'mon, Shiraishi." Kento said, "Rise and shine. We gotta to help the team."

In the living room a few minutes later, the team, still except for Finnick, is getting prepared. Lucy and Natsu just stood at one side with Happy.

"I received a call today morning." Jervis told the team, "Sean and his gang are going to rob a bank today, and we must be there to see their movements and catch them swiftly without letting them know."

"In other words, be as quiet as possible?" Odagiri asked.

"Bingo." Jervis replied, "We'll be splitting ourselves at different parts of the bank. We'll have to try and catch them as fast as possible, but catch the team members first because it would reduce the number of people in Sean's gang. It would make our life easier. But while we're doing this, don't ever approach the Dirty Outlaws. They're strong, and we can only defeat them as a team together."

"Understood, Uncle." Judy said.

"I think I'll be going along with them." Happy told Natsu.

"Go ahead. I'll stay with Lucy. She just doesn't want to go with Holewhaler."

As Happy flew to Jervis, Lucy came out of the toilet and went to Natsu.

"I secretly got a message from one of my friends." Lucy whispered to Natsu, "We're going to chase Kharishall, a gang member of The Dirty Outlaws."

"Wait, Lucy." Natsu sighed, "Not following our leader's orders is enough. Why do another dangerous job without his consent or supervision?"

"It's because I just dislike him, and it's on the verge of hating him." Lucy grumbled, "I want to show him that I'm able to do this shit on my own."

"Without him and without our magic, almost everything is impossible."

"That's why we must show him who's boss! We still can pack a punch even without depending on our magic! Besides, I ain't working with a pevert! Wonder why all these people are so willing to get raped."

"That's never going to work here, Lucy." Natsu said, "It's not that I don't trust you."

"Just follow me!" Lucy quickly pulled Natsu out of the house and ran off.

"Where are they going?" Jervis asked.

"Let's not care for them." Alex said, "Let's go and get the job done."

"True."

A few minutes later, the team hid in different parts of the bank. Some hid behind bushes, behind counters, behind cars and behind the toilet doors.

"We'll wait for the time to strike." Jervis said.

"When is that?" Nick asked, "And I thought you got a call?"

"That call was to tell us that today's the day the gang's going to steal shit."

"So we don't even know the time?" Bridget asked.

"Well, we could probably wait." Bruce replied, "As long as it's today."

"By the way, where's Finnick?" Jervis asked, "Why isn't he here?"

"Oh, he told us he got something important to take care." Judy answered, "It should be Michelle's death anniversary, from what I heard."

"Oh, Michelle. That fox bitch." Bruce said.

"Okay, guys. We need to stop talking." Jervis said, "Let's just wait for them to come." He took out a walkie talkie.

"Is the gang here yet?" He asked through the walkie talkie.

"Not yet." Duke spoke.

"We're too early, perhaps." Alex uttered.

"I see some car approaching here." Skylar said.

"Great." Jervis muttered, "Let's get this shit ready."

A cab driver took Lucy and Natsu to a warehouse. They walked into the warehouse.

"Kharishall must be here." Lucy told Natsu.

"Look, Lucy." Natsu explained, "Jervis didn't even send us here. I know I can fight, but what happens if Kharishall overpowers me? This guy might be armed and dangerous."

"Pfft, after all we did? To save Fairy Tail and defeat bad bitches." Lucy snickered, "We are a strong duo. We can do it."

"We are not in Fiore, Lucy."

"I know, but we will not know how strong we are until we tried fighting without our magic."

"Wise words, Lucy Heartfilia." A man was a few meters away from them, "Allow me to introduce myself. Derrick Simpston. What brings you two here? Considering you're from another world?"

"We're here to take down Khairshall." Lucy growled, "Where is he?"

Back in the bank, a group of masked men came in and pointed guns at the banker.

"Give me the money, you motherfuckers!" One of the men shouted, "Give or die!"

"These people are ruthless." Duke said. A guy then entered the bank last.

"Sean Anderson." Bridget smirked, "The guy that made me went through hell for three days."

The men quickly placed cash in their bags.

"They do it real fast, man." Nick said. Jervis's phone then rang. The gang turned back and looked around.

"Shit." Jervis muttered to himself as he answered the call.

"Jervis, bad news." It was Officer Thomas on the line. "Two of your team members are currently fighting The Dirty Outlaws's Kharishall."

"Two of my team members?" Jervis screamed quietly, "I thought my whole fucking team is here! And how the fuck did they find Kharishall?"

"I'm sorry, but I told a girl named Lucy Heartfilia that Kharishall would be at the warehouse for practice."

"Why did you tell her?" Jervis asked.

"She wanted to know, Jervis. It ain't my fault."

"Fuck you, Thomas." Jervis ended the call.

"What's up, Holewhaler?" Bruce asked.

"Stay here and observe the gang." Jervis said, "I need to save two of our team members."

"I thought our team is here?"

"Seems not." Jervis quickly ran away.

In the warehouse, Lucy and Natsu are still talking to Derrick.

"Where's Kharishall, you ask?" Derrick asked, "Firstly, tell me the reason you're here. I mean, you couldn't have travelled all the way from your home to here."

"I told you. I'm here to look for that motherfucking Kharishall."

"Where's that smart team of yours? Why only the two of you?"

"Jervis and his team are busy watching Sean Anderson's stupid moves in a bank with his gang."

"Oh." Derrick fished out his phone and called someone.

"Hey, Aer." Derrick said, "Your gang's being watched by Jervis."

"Understood." The caller said before hanging up.

"What's the point in telling your friend?" Lucy asked, "Not like they can run away from Holewhaler."

"Oh, just you wait and see." Kharishall walked out of the dark, "These siblings can't be underestimated."

"Kharishall." Lucy clenched her fists, "Natsu, you handle Derrick. I'll handle this motherfucker."

"Are you sure..."

"Yes I am." Lucy then charged at Khairshall.

Back at the bank, the gang quickly ran away with the bags of money. The team got out of their hiding spots and chased after them.

As Alex and Jacqueline were chasing some of the gang members, they were stopped by Sean Anderson.

"How daring of you guys to spy on my team." Sean bellowed, "You guys really have guts to do that."

"Sean Anderson, it's best if you stop now." Alex said, "Jervis will catch you."

"Oh, really? I'm scared." Sean gave an exaggerated response, "It depends on my mood if I'd stop now."

Sean kicked and punched Alex. Jacqueline tried fighting, but he threw her onto a car.

"Oh my, you're so light." Sean said, "It makes carrying you an easy job."

"Don't you dare touch my girlfriend!" Alex shouted and tried punching Sean's face, but Sean held his fists just in time without looking at him.

He then squeezed Alex's fists. Alex screamed in pain as Sean punched him on the face again. Alex fell down in defeat.

"Alex!" Jacqueline ran to Alex as Sean got into his car and drove off. The team ran to Alex.

"You guys lost the team?" Jacqueline asked.

Judy nodded.

"They were too swift and fast." Skylar said.

"The only way we'd be able to beat them is when we are faster than them." Bruce said.

"What happened to Alex?" Bridget asked.

"Sean crushed his fists." Jacqueline said worriedly.

In the warehouse, Lucy prepared to fight Khairshall while Natsu prepared to fight Derrick.

"Girl, I suggest you give up right now." Kharishall suggested, "You're going to get hurt real bad if you dare to fight me."

"Enough with the chit-chat, asshole." Lucy then charged at Khairshall. He swiftly dodged it and tripped Lucy. She fell onto the floor, face flat.

"Whoops. Guess you rushed too fast."

"Fuck you, you motherfucking bastard!" Lucy got up and tried punching his face, but he dodged again and kicked her stomach with full force.

Natsu punched Derrick in the face many times before trying to kick him. Derrick grabbed his leg using his right arm and twisted it.

"Yow!" Natsu screamed in pain. Derrick tore off part of the shirt that was covering his right arm. It was a mechanical hand. He took Natsu's left leg and held both of his legs together. He then slammed Natsu up and down continuously.

Lucy flew to the back of the warehouse. She slowly got up, clutching her stomach as she spit out a little amount of blood.

"Aw, did I hurt you bad?" Kharishall asked sarcastically.

"Stop with that sarcasm!" Lucy used all her strength and charged at Kharishall, "You're going to get it!"

"Oh really?" Kharishall held out his right fist and punched her stomach real hard. Lucy fell down in defeat.

"I'll leave first." Derrick said as he threw Natsu to one side. He then left.

"At least you tried to bring me down." Kharishall carried her and climbed a long ladder to the second level, where the top of the warehouse is. He chained one of her her hands to the hook attached to the celling. Under the hook is the first floor, but between it is a big distance.

"Try to struggle." Kharishall smiled, "Even with one hand free, you still can't do shit. You'll move that hook, which will eventually fall along with you."

Kharishall rubbed his hands as he removed Lucy's shirt.

"You pervert!" Lucy screamed.

"Nice boobs you have." Kharishall was about to squeeze her breasts when someone kicked him to the first floor. The hook shook and was about to break.

"Help!" She screamed as the hook broke off. As she was falling, someone grabbed her hand and she stopped falling. She looked up to see Jervis.

"I don't care if you hate me or not." Jervis said, "If you care for your life, then grab my hand tightly and never let go."

Lucy grabbed his hand tightly as he pulled her up.

"We'll remove this chain when we get home." Jervis said, "Right now, we got to help Mirajane."

"Mira-san?" Lucy was shocked.

"Yeah. She did an awesome entrance. She kicked the shit out of that faggot to the first floor. Which reminds me. I'd better take a loon to see if she's okay."

Back at the first floor, Mirajane got up and saw Kharishall huffing for breath.

"I'll make you pay for what you did!" He screamed as he fought against Mirajane. Both were throwing punches and kicks at each other, even throwing stuff like boxes and brooms at each other. They then fought each other with a wooden stick.

"I didn't see Mirajane fight like this before." Lucy stared at her with awe.

Jervis rushed to Mirajane as she got hit by Kharishall and flew to him.

"Everything okay, Mira?" Jervis asked.

"Yeah." She got up, "Take something and help me."

"Right." Jervis found a rusted knife, "Hope this works." He then bent the blade a little bit, only for the blade to break.

"Wow. What a fucking fragile shit." Jervis threw the knife away, "Fuck it, I'm using my fighting skills."

Mirajane was getting beaten up by Kharishall.

"Die, you fucking bitch!" Kharishall screamed at her, "I'm going to make your beautiful face turn into a face uglier than the Ugly Duckling."

"You can try." Mirajane said, "But it'll never happen." As Kharishall was about to punch her, Jervis blocked his attack and pushed him back.

"Jervis Holewhaler." Kharishall sneered, "I've heard about you a lot. People say you're a racing legend. Not just that, you have good fighting skills too."

"That's why you shouldn't underestimate me, dickhead." Jervis said.

"Very well." Kharishall cracked his fingers, "This will be your last fight before you die."

Kharishall ran forward and tried to punch his stomach, but Jervis moved back and punched his face. He then bicycle kicked Kharishall's face.

"How the hell did he do it?" Lucy wondered as she looked at Jervis fighting.

Kharishall held his stomach. He then looked up and only saw Mirajane.

"Over her, pussy."

Kharishall turned back to see Jervis with his wooden stick that he dropped.

"Now fuck off." He whacked Kharishall's face with the stick. He started walking backwards, screaming in pain as he spits out blood and touched his bleeding, filled with cuts face. Mirajane used this chance to take out her knife, charged at him and stabbed him at the heart.

Kharishall fell onto the floor, dead. Mirajane then rushed to Natsu. Jervis walked to Lucy.

"I had expected you to go against me." Jervis said, "But I didn't expect you to think that you could fight him, let alone defeat him."

Jervis then walked away, shaking his head. Lucy sighed in remorse.

—

Bridget has just finished treating Natsu's injuries. She then went to the living room to let him rest in his room. The rest of the team except Jervis and Finnick are sitting in the living room. Jervis is in the basement. Everyone glared at Lucy, who was shown the footage that Bridget changed her clothes, not Jervis.

"Look at what you've done." Nick said, "You fucking ruined the plan. All thanks to you mistaking Jervis. I remembered clearly Jervis told you not to approach the Dirty Outlaws."

"We're actually able to catch some of the members of Sean's gang." Jacqueline said, "But no, we didn't. Because you had a big mouth to tell our plans to others. We heard from Natsu."

"And even Alex's fingers are crushed." Cade said, "Doctors are finding a way to cure his pain."

"I'm sorry, everyone." Lucy muttered, looking down.

Bruce stood up, "I don't care if you're sorry or not. It's these kind of people that drag our team down to a fucking hellhole. Even though I really wish you and that hot-headed guy to get the fuck out, it's all on Jervis. If he counts you out, you and that guy goes out, even if that motherfucker did nothing wrong."

"Go and find him in the basement." Bridget said, "We'll await your fate."

Lucy breathed in.

In the basement, Jervis is looking at a photo of him and Mark, facing away from the door. He sighed.

He definitely missed Mark. He missed the times he had with Mark. He still vividly remembered how he killed his own best friend, whom he called a brother.

"What a disgrace I am." Jervis thought, "If only there's you..."

He then heard someone knocking the door, followed by a girl speaking, "Can I come in?"

No doubt. It was Lucy Heartfilia.

"Come in." Jervis said as he slid the photo into his pocket. Lucy walked in slowly and stopped a few meters away from him.

"I'm sorry for mistaking you, Jervis." Lucy apologized, "Because of my stubborn behavior of not following you, I've caused the team to lose its target. I've even caused a big ruckus that forced you to step in and help me."

"I honestly didn't expect you to go against The Dirty Outlaws." Jervis said, "Despite my warning, it shows that you simply don't give a fuck about it."

"And I'm sincerely sorry. I'll pack my stuff up and leave with Natsu and Happy tomorrow."

"You shouldn't." Jervis replied. Lucy looked at him surprisingly.

"I applaud you. Because you actually dared to fight one of the Dirty Outlaws. It's one of the least things I expect from a girl. But that's not the main point.

"I know you hate me a lot since the time of the misunderstanding. I know you want to go against me. I'm fine by that. I can't change someone so easily. But you and I agreed from the start, that you're in my team. And when any of my team members get injured, me, as a team leader, I would not leave anyone to fucking die on his or her own. I don't fucking care if I hate you, or you hate me, but you're in my team. It's my responsibility to take care of you. Because in our team, we're family."

"But...but I ruined your plan of catching some of Sean's gang members." Lucy said, "Aren't you angry at me? I dragged you guys down. I'm like a burden to the team."

"Don't call yourself that." Jervis walked to her, "We all make mistakes. No humans are perfect. Besides, your apology sounds sincere. I will forgive you this time. Just don't do it next time. Follow my instructions next time."

"Thank you, Jervis!" Lucy hugged him, "Thank you for forgiving me! I promise I'll help you as much as I can now!"

"Hmm, how do I take that as a promise?" Jervis teased her. She suddenly stopped hugging him and kissed his cheeks.

"Woah, you..."

"That's my promise mark." Lucy said, "It will stay etched on your cheek."

"You cheeky girl." Jervis smiled. As Lucy was about to walk away, Jervis spurted out, "You like Natsu, don't you?"

Lucy turned back and looked at Jervis.

"How did you know?"

"Your expressions and actions. When are you going to confess to him?"

"Depends on the time and location."

"Then I shall help you, shan't I?"

A few minutes later, the team gathered in the living room again, including Lucy, Happy and Natsu.

"Team," Jervis said, "I hope you guys cam forgive Lucy for her actions. I know she caused us to lose against Sean Anderson, but she's sincerely sorry about this. And it's caused by a misunderstanding. So, I seek your understanding to give her another chance."

"Since she's sincere," Bruce said, "Then I'll accept that apology." The rest of the team muttered among themselves and nodded their heads.

"We'll forgive her." Judy said.

"Thank you so much, guys." Lucy bowed down, "I promise to help as much as I could from now on."

"What did I miss?" Finnick barged in the door, Mirajane behind him, huffing and puffing for breath.

"He sure runs fast for a small fox." She huffed.

"That's why you shouldn't judge someone by their size, bitch." Finnick then walked to Jervis.

"Which part of fun did I miss?" Finnick asked, "And who's this red spiky hair guy?"

"You just missed a small part, Finnick. I'll tell you all the details later." Jervis turned to the team, "Since now we're found out by Sean that we're following his gang, there would be no calls on the whereabouts of the gang."

"So basically, end of story. We're going to let them steal more banks and let the world go crazy." Nick said.

"Of course not." Jervis sighed, "I won't give up on those bastards. So, I have a plan. I'll check the locations of each of the gang members and we raid them from there and arrest them."

"What about the Dirty Outlaws?" Bridget asked, "They might come and disrupt us."

"That's why we must be fast." Jervis replied, "Before those perverts know of our plans, we got to eliminate Sean's gang so that it's easier to deal with those motherfuckers."

"Are you sure we can even do that in a short and fast amount of time?" Cade asked, "I'm sure from our experience, we'd be able only take two at a time."

"Of course it's you and Duke." Bridget complained, "You two assholes always bring the team down with your laziness and stupidness."

"Hey, who you callin' stupid, miss?" Duke asked.

"Okay, guys. Now's your rest time, because I need time to find the information." Jervis said, "You guys need to rest in order to have energy to catch them."

"Sure." Duke said, "I like rests."

"If I ever see you and Cade slacking off while we're catching the gang," Jervis glared at him, "you two are going to get it from me."

"Damn, you're ferocious." Duke sniggered.

Most of the team went to sleep. Only Kento, Lucy and Jervis were awake. Kento volunteered to go along with Jervis to ask for the whereabouts. That leaves Lucy alone. Since she had nothing to do too, she decided to go and take a nap.

In an unknown place, Derrick Simpston walked to Sean Anderson, who is sitting down on a chair.

"Boss," Derrick said, "People had found out our plan on robbing banks. Especially a guy named Jervis Holewhaler."

"I definitely heard that name before, but I can't remember it anywhere." Sean muttered to himself before turning to Derrick, "Keep tabs on their teams."

"But I'm sure they're already starting to keep tabs on us."

"They are?" Sean asked, surprise plastered on his face, "What a bunch of losers. Even if they manage to track my gang, tracking me down would be a pain in their asses to them. Such dumbasses."

"So, what do we do now, Boss?" Derrick asked.

"Just tell the gang to be careful." Sean commanded him, "Meanwhile, make sure to fix my gun quickly. I need to use it to eliminate Jervis in case he reaches me fast.

"The workers are already working on it."

"Good. That Holewhaler ain't going to expect what's coming."

Kento and Jervis are walking to the police station. On their journey, Kento started talking to Jervis.

"So, how's your life like?" Kento asked, "Helping the police and being the team leader?"

"Oh, it's just stressful at first, but it's fine because I'm too used to it." Jervis replied, "Helping the police has became my thing since I was friends with a police officer Denzel.

"He was one of the best officers I've ever met. Besides being cool and professional, he's really friendly. He treats us like family. If you ever heard of my team, you would've heard that we defeated a bunch of thieves, a terrorist fox, a mentally unsound frog, an expert assassin and a magician. The first three were assisted by him, before he got killed by the assassin.

"He really puts us as priorities and tries to help us the best way he can. That's why I'm doing this last case he assigned for me. To defeat Sean Anderson. And I'm going to do that."

"Do you have siblings or any wife?" Kento asked.

"Oh...I have a half-sister, Bridget. My own younger sister, wife and older brother got killed."

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry to ask you. I didn't mean..."

"It's okay. I know. How 'bout you? How's your life now? What's your life about?"

"I'm living fine now. I used to be a gang leader. I served 15 years in prison after getting involved in gang activities. After that, I was released and I had to defeat my crazy ex and the rest is history."

"Wow, your history is small."

"Well, there's nothing much to say about it."

"Why did you become a gang leader?"

"Oh, it's because I was forced to join a gang. 15 years ago, I screwed up my school results. I went to drink and bumped into a gang member. The gang boss back then threatened me to join, or not he'd hurt my younger sistsr. I had no choice."

"Well, sometimes in life, we'd do anything for our family." Jervis said as he stopped at the front of the police station, "Here we are."

Officer Thomas is doing his work when his officer door was knocked a lot of times.

"Come in." Thomas said. Kento and Jervis entered the room.

"Hey, Thomas." Jervis greeted him.

"It's you." Thomas then looked up and got a shock, "TWO OF JERVIS?"

"Chill, we look alike, but not twins." Kento said.

"Thomas..."

"Wait, so who's talking to me? Jervis or Jervis?"

"I hate to address this issue every time." Jervis sighed, "I have a stitch on top of my left eye. Kento doesn't."

"Great." Thomas said, "So, what do you want?"

"The gang members of Black Star, and their house addresses."

"I'm expecting you to say that." Thomas passed Jervis a file, "Some of the members' whereabouts."

"They sure hide all around Japan, all right." Kento said, "Looks like the first one we'd about to find is at Naha. That's fucking far."

"A group of them lives there." Thomas said, "That's all I found out for now. I'll check up the rest and give the information as fast as possible."

"Thanks." Jervis said.

Back in Kento's house, Lucy woke up, unable to sleep. She walked to the kitchen to get a cup of water. Jervis and Kento then came back.

"...we might need to take a plane there." Kento said, "It's so damn far."

"Just wonder how Sean's gang come together quickly to steal banks and run away quickly when some of their homes are so far away."

"What are you guys talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, it's about Sean's gang." Jervis said, "Some of them live in Naha. And we need to travel by plane to reach there."

"We'll leave tomorrow morning." Kento added.

"That's fast!" She let out a small whine.

"As I said, we need to be fast before The Dirty Outlaws strikes. So, no complaining. We need to act fast."

During dinner, Jervis revealed the plan to the team.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll take two private planes to different places. My team would go to Hokkaido, and Bruce's team would go to Naha, Okinawa. I would join Kento and his friends, as well as Natsu and Lucy in case something bad pops up. Bruce, can I entrust you to lead the team?"

"You sure can." Bruce said.

"Good. Bruce, your team is to find five members of the gang. They would be hanging out tomorrow at the Karate Museum for some reason. You can call police for backup if needed. My team would go to Odori Park to attend an event. I just heard from Thomas that one of Sean's gang members are attending it too.

"But, guys, no matter where you are, please take good of yourselves and don't get hurt."

At midnight, Lucy was walking alone in the street. She was looking around frantically for someone.

"Could he be here?" She thought worriedly as she continued walking. She then heard footsteps behind her. She quickly walked away. But she simply could not. She only could walk in a normal speed. It's like there's a barrier to stop her from sprinting away.

The guy was getting nearer. The footsteps get louder. Lucy got more frantic.

"Why can't I run?" Lucy worriedly asked herself. The guy then caught up with her. The background immediately changed to a house, where she was sitting down on a chair, her hands and wrists tied behind her back. Her jacket was almost unzipped, showing her black singlet and some cleavage.

The same guy came towards her and touched her legs. She muffled as he slowly pulled up her skirt. He then totally unzipped the jacket and pulled down her singlet, revealing her breasts. She muffled in fear, tears flowing down her eyes as the guy was about to grab it.

Lucy woke up in cold sweat from her bed. She turned to Natsu, who is soundly sleeping. She looked at the time.

3 in the morning.

"Sigh." She got out of the bed and walked out of her room. As she was drinking water, she heard Mirajane crying. It was outside the house. Lucy leaned against the main door to hear.

"She would be found again." Jervis is comforting Mirajane, "I promise."

"She can't be missing again!" Mirajane cried, "Not after she disappeared once!"

"She'll be found." Jervis said, "For now, we'll just concentrate on the job right now. Because if we're distracted in any way, we'll get killed."

"Tell me what to do, Jervis." Mirajane broke into tears. Her cry is then muffled.

"She must have been sad over Lisanna's disappearance." Lucy thought. She sighed and went back to sleep.

Lucy woke up again. The bright sun had woke up her abruptly. She then turned to see no one beside her on the bed.

"Where's Natsu?" Lucy got out of bed and walked to the living room, where Jervis, Kento, Shiraishi, Odagiri, Natsu, Happy and Mirajane was dressed readily.

"Where's Bruce team?" Lucy asked.

"They went off without us, since you were sleeping." Jervis said.

"S...sleeping?" Lucy turned to look at the time and screamed. It was ten in the morning.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry for oversleeping!" Lucy quickly went to bathe.

"We'll still be able to reach Hokkaido in time?" Kento asked.

"Yes. The journey is just around two hours plus. The event's at night."

In Naha, Okinawa, Bruce and his team are in the hotel lobby.

"According to Jervis, the gang members would be at Karate Museum at lunchtime to have their usual hangout. This bunch are the easiest to catch."

"Easiest to catch?" Duke asked, "That won't be fun."

"Well, it's because Jervis knows you will run away when a dangerous enemy is about to kill you or anyone near you."

Nick crossed his hands, "I'm glad you knew that, Bruce."

"So, meet you guys here at eleven forty five." Bruce said, "Be on time. Don't be late, or you'll get it."

"Actually, now it's eleven forty." Alex looked at his watch, "So, we might as well just start going there."

"Good idea."

The team members went to place their luggages in their own rooms. After a few minutes, Bruce is still waiting for Bridget to change into her formal outfit. She always take a long time to change outfits, especially when there's an important event.

"Dear, are you almost done? It's been 20 minutes and all you have to do is change."

"I'm coming out soon." Bridget then came out of the toilet. She wore a black and orange dress with black diamond patterns on it.

"This dress is just a little too tight, and it's making my breasts hurt." Bridget said, "However I figured this looks good for me."

"Anything always look good on you." Bruce said.

"There it is again, with your sweet mouth." Bridget pinched his cheeks, "C'mon, let's go to the place quickly."

A few minutes later, at the Karate Museum, Bruce's team sat down in the dining hall. There was a special lunch event that is happening in the museum to celebrate the birthday of one of the senior members of the museum.

"Remember, act and eat normally." Bruce said, "Don't do anything weird, and we'll be able to catch those assholes."

Everyone clapped their hands as a man in his fifties walked up the stage.

"I just want to thank everyone for coming to my birthday party." The man spoke, "I felt honored..."

As he was talking, five rowdy guys came in. They are not even dressed formally.

"These must be the people we're looking for." Jacqueline said, "We should be able to take them down."

"They look so snobbish." Cade uttered.

"We'll not strike now." Bruce commanded, "We'll do it later."

"...A rich man like me no longer have his own family members, because they all peacefully passed away. Hence, I want to celebrate my birthday with the whole city, because I want to have the feeling of having my family beside me again. I hope you have a wonderful time here, eating and drinking. Thank you once again for coming to my birthday."

Everyone clapped as the old man walked down off the stage and went to his room. One of the gang members whispered something to the rest of the four and they all crept slowly and quietly after him.

"We'd better follow." Bruce said, "Some of us stay here."

The old man went into his room. He walked to the drawers to find his watch. As he was searching for it, someone pointed a gun at his head.

"Give us all the jewelry you have, Mister Rich Man." One of the gang members said. The man raised his hands up, "Take anything you want. Just don't hurt me."

"You heard him, Richie." The second guy said, "Hold him at gunpoint until we're done with this."

"You sure this is not going to screw up?" The third guy asked while rummaging the drawers, "I saw one of Jervis's teammates here just now."

"You ever think he or she would know about this?" Richie asked, "I think never."

"I don't think so." Bruce pointed a gun at Richie. The other four turned back and saw Bruce.

"You did a great job coming, Friston." Richie shot the old man, "But not fast enough."

Bruce tried shooting him but he dodged.

"I knew you were here." Richie said, "Even before I stepped into here." He took out a bottle of blue liquid.

"Now what's that? Ice cream soda?" Bruce laughed. Richie cracked his fists.

"You have no idea what you're laughing at." Richie transported to the front of Bruce and punched him. Duke, Cade, Alex and Nick went to fight the other four.

"Give it up, Friston." Richie continued punching Bruce rapidly, "You're never going to catch Sean's gang. Dream on."

Richie kept teleporting back and forth to hit Bruce at every side. Bruce fell onto the floor in defeat.

"Oh well, now my power's almost finished." Richie smiled, "Teleport me to my car and my power's done. See you soon, Friston."

Richie then disappeared. Bruce groaned in pain. He took out his phone and called Bridget

After Cade, Alex, Duke and Nick defeated the four members, Judy, Finnick, Skylar and the four of them round up the four gang members.

"Where's Bridget and Jacqueline?" Nick asked.

"She went to follow the fifth guy." Skylar replied, "Bruce asked her to. Jacqueline went to find Bruce."

"Okay, quickly hold these guys hostage and get as much information we can get." Alex said, "We ain't go time to waste."

Bridget got into someone's else car and drove it off after Richie's car.

"This guy ain't going to run away." Bridget growled. She quickly drove after him. Richie drifted his car to the left and Bridget followed.

Richie pressed on a button in his car and spikes came out from his tires. He drove near a car. The spikes from his tires punctured the driver's tires and the driver lost control of his car. He crashed in the middle of a traffic junction, which caused a traffic jam at the front.

Bridget reversed the car and went onto the sidewalk.

"Get the fuck off, bitches!" She shouted as she sped through the sidewalks. People jumped out of the way.

"Fucking asshole." Bridget grumbled, "You're going to get it once I catch you."

At the pier, Richie parked his car near a crane. He got out of his car and Sean Anderson was already waiting.

"Where's the jewelry, Richie?" Sean asked.

"Jervis's team found us out."

"And I told you to be secretive!" Sean screamed, "We can't be discovered! Jervis's team is a motherfucking pain in the ass!"

"But Jervis is not there." Richie said, "And I defeated Bruce."

"You sure no one followed you?"

"Someone did follow me, but I created a jam at the junction. That person probably couldn't catch up."

"I don't think so." Sean shot Richie in the head as Bridget walked towards them.

"Sean Anderson." Bridget growled.

"Bridget Holewhaler." Sean shook his head, "I heard you're in Jervis's team."

"Drop the act, Anderson. You're the one that got me into trouble 3 years ago!"

"Me? Got you into trouble?" Sean asked, "Since when?"

"Stop acting like you don't know anything." Bridget said, "You with the Dirty Outlaws bullied me and Rachel. You are even Rachel's murderer!"

"Really?" Sean was surprised, "I didn't remember anything like that happened."

"How can you, you son of a bitch?" Bridget clenched her fists, "I'm going to make you suffer for making me suffer 3 years ago."

"I have no idea what you're talking here, bitch, so I'mma leave you here." Sean replied, "Since no one could do a proper job of stopping Holewhaler's team, I'll do it instead." He jumped back and went into the water.

Bridget ran to the edge and saw that Sean disappeared.

"I wonder where he went." She wondered. As she was wondering, an empty bag went over her head. She tried to struggle free of the bag, but the guy also held her arms.

In Hokkaido, Jervis and his team walked to the hotel that he booked for the night. As they're traveling to the hotel through a coach, Jervis thought about his conversation with Skylar earlier before Bruce's team left.

 _"What? You're leaving after this?" Jervis asked in the living room in Kento's house._

 _"I'm sorry, Jervis." Skylar sighed, "My family got into some problems. I have to be there to solve it with them."_

 _"Let me follow you then." Jervis suggested._

 _"You still have the team to lead, Jervis. I can handle this on my own." Skylar said with a worried tone_

 _"No, you can't. Your tone tells me it's something dangerous. Just let me follow you. I'm your boyfriend! I can't leave you alone!"_

 _"You have to!" Skylar screamed, "You have a team to lead. You still got two gangs up your ass. If you leave your team alone, they'll all die."_

 _"Then I'll send someone to help you."_

 _"Please, Jervis." Skylar held his hands, "I need to solve this personally on my own. This is a family matter. Besides, my parents haven't agreed to this at all. Cade would be leaving with me too."_

 _"You sure you can handle this on your own?" Jervis asked worriedly._

 _"I can, Jervis." Skylar smiled, "Don't you worry." She then kissed his forehead gently._

 _"I feel guilty for not helping you." Jervis sighed._

 _"Don't feel that way." Skylar replied, "I can manage it on my own." She then walked away with Bruce to a bus that would bring them to the airport._

Jervis stared at the window of the coach.

"I'm useless." He thought, "I can't even help my own girlfriend." Someone then placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and saw that it was Mirajane.

"Thinking about something?" She asked gently.

"It's nothing big. Just a small train of thoughts."

"You pulled a sad, long face when I looked at you from the start of the plane journey. Are you really okay, Jervis-san?"

"I'm fine, Mirajane." Jervis smiled at her.

"I know you're hiding something from me, but I won't force it out, Jervis-san." Mirajane said, "But look at the rest of us. We all had our problems, but we're happy now because our friends are all around."

Jervis turned to look at Natsu, Lucy and Happy, who were happily playing with each other. He then turned to Kento, Odgairi and Shiraishi as they were talking and laughing.

"Everyone's so happy. So be happy for a while." Mirajane patted Jervis's shoulder, "Be happy so that we all can concentrate on the mission later. Forget all your miseries!"

Jervis looked at her.

"No, that wasn't what I meant!" She was scared for a moment, but continued, "What I meant was just concentrate on the mission. I know humans like us cannot forget our miseries easily. So, if you want to speak out your troubles, you have me to talk to. I'll try my best to help you in any way I can."

"Thank you, Mirajane." Jervis said.

"No problem." She then went to Natsu, Lucy and Happy and started talking with them again.

Jervis sighed and stared at the window once more.

Once they reached the hotel, Jervis passed the room keys from the receptionist to the members. Lucy, Natsu and Happy stay in one room. Kento and Odagiri stay in one room. Shiraishi stay alone in another room and Mirajane stay with Jervis in one room.

Before the event, the team decided to relax in the hotel's swimming pool. Everyone except Jervis jumped into the water, playing with each other. Only Jervis was sitting down on the chair, staring at his team.

As the rest are playing, Kento got out of the pool to sit beside Jervis.

"Why so emotional?" Kento asked, "Enjoy yourself."

"You guys go ahead." Jervis replied, "I'll do some soul-searching."

"Whatever you say." Kento said, "Hope you join us later." He then jumped into the water and splashed water at Shiraishi. Jervis was about to sleep when someone called his phone.

"Hello?" Jervis answered the call.

At night, the team went to Odori Park for the event, which is the finals of a a cooking competition.

"I heard one of the guys here won all the cooking competitions he ever entered." Mirajane said.

"Won all?" Lucy was stunned.

"Which means two things." Kento said, "Either his food is good or his opponents' food just sucks."

"We'll see." Jervis said.

Each of the team members sat at different places in a indoor hall while the host went onto the stage.

"Hello, everyone. Welcome to the finals of the Cooking Masters 45th Cooking Competition! We have a number of contestants who joined our competition this year compared to other years. Only 32 made it to the second round. 16 made it to the semi-finals. And only 4 out of the 16 made it to the finals! Today, we have the 4 remaining contestants standing here. Each of them are to impress their judges with their main course, side course and dessert.

"The best one would get to win a trip to England for a very special cooking course with free housing for 3 months, and they get ten thousand in cash! It's all up to the cooks to do their very best in cooking!

"The very first contestant: Beth Seyers."

Everyone clapped.

"Second contestant: William Wishow."

Yet agin, everyone clapped.

"William's one of Black Star's members." Happy said, "Definitely some of Black Star's members are here."

The host continued, "Third contestant: Ariel Lim."

There were claps and some cheers this time.

"Lastly, this contestant has received the judges' acclaim for his excellent, tasty and delicious food. The judges expect him to win the finals too. Please welcome Marshall Cyrus!"

Jervis and the team members stared at Marshall shockingly as he walked out onto the stage and placed on his chef hat.

"And the round starts in three..." The host counted down, "Two...one...GO!"

As the contestants were cooking, four other people were looking around weirdly. Lucy, Natsu and Happy looked at them.

"What the hell on earth are they looking for?" Lucy asked.

"Beats me." Natsu replied, "We'd better watch their moves."

Sean Anderson stood on top of a building.

"I'll have to increase Derrick's pay later." He muttered, "Fuck." He then zipped his bag open and took out a big-sized gun.

"This gun is not fully charged, but it should deal some damage."

He aimed it at Marshall and smiled. "You shall die today, Marshall Cyrus."

Marshall looked up at the sky for a while before continuing to cook.

"Marshall looked up too." Happy said.

"Something's definitely wrong." Natsu spoke.

Sean pressed the trigger and a beam came straight down to the stage a few seconds later. Luckily, Marshall dodged it and jumped away from it. The beam hit the fire on the stove and it exploded big time.

The four judges and the other three cooks, who were near and on the stage, died in the explosion. The audience ran around and screamed.

"William's dead." Shiraishi said, "What do we do?"

"Catch the remaining four." Jervis saw four guys running away quicker than the rest.

"Those must be the motherfuckers!" Kento chased after them. Jervis and his team followed.

The four Black Star members stopped at a crossroad.

"Two of us go left, two of us go right." One member said. The rest nodded and they split. Jervis saw them split.

"Kento, Shiraishi, Odagiri and I would take the left." Jervis gave an order, "Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Mirajane take the right."

"Understood." Mirajane said before the team split.

The two members at the left ran to the carpark and got into their Ford Shelby and Ford Mustang. Jervis got into his new Lamborghini Huracán Performante. Kento got into a modified Hummer H3 with Shiraishi and Odgairi and drove off.

The two Ford drivers drifted out of the carpark and onto the main road. The Ford Shelby driver pressed the nitrous button and it went off fast.

Meanwhile, Jervis and Kento drove different directions. Jervis went to the direction that the members went off while Kento went the opposite. Jervis shifted his gear up and tried to catch up with the Ford Mustang. The Ford Mustang driver turned back and got a shock as Jervis approaches.

"Damn it!" He pressed the nitrous button and it went extremely fast, over 270 kilometers per hour. He laughed hysterically and sticked out his tongue at Jervis.

Jervis stepped on the brakes as he stopped in front of a traffic junction. The Ford Mustang driver tried stopping his car, but to no avail. He drove past the traffic junction and crashed into a gas station. The car exploded.

The Ford Shelby was driving away. He turned to his back and saw no one chasing him. He heaved a sigh of relief. A Hummer H3 then rammed onto the driver side of the Ford Shelby. The car over-flipped and stopped after a few flips.

Kento got out of the Hummer H3 and took a gun with him. He went to the Ford Shelby and pointed a gun at the driver.

Lucy, together with Happy, split with Natsu and Mirajane to each of the two members.

"You're slow, Lucy." Happy complained, "At the rate of your running, the guy can definitely run away."

Shut up with your yapping!" Lucy screamed, "You go after him and stop him in his tracks. I'll catch up!"

"Fine!" Happy quickly flew after the guy. After flying quite a distance away from Lucy, Happy saw the man dead on the floor.

"Huh?" Happy was confused. He stopped flying and landed beside the man. As he was looking at the dead member, a guy whacked Happy's head hard with a stick. Happy fainted. The guy then kicked Happy away and dragged the man away.

"Looks like I got myself some booty." The guy said, "The explosion really gave me a great opportunity."

A few minutes later, Lucy reached the exact spot of the dead man. She huffed and puffed and started walking.

"Damn it, it was so hot!" She tried fanning herself with her hands, "I wonder where's Happy."

She then heard footsteps.

"Is somebody following me?" She turned back to see but there was no one. She quickly turned around and continued walking.

"Happy!" She called out for the blue car, "Where are you?"

As she was walking, a guy slowly crept up to her and covered her mouth with a cloth. Lucy muffled and tried to kick the guy behind. He quickly brought her to a nearby deserted house.

He pushed Lucy against the wall and taped Lucy's hands together. He also taped her mouth and legs. He placed her on a stool.

"This can't be happening!" Lucy thought, "This was almost the same thing that happened in my dreams earlier!"

The guy then revealed himself to be Marshall.

"You look like you got some big assets." Marshall smiled. She muffled at him as he slowly pulled her skirt up.

"You have nice panties." Marshall laughed. He then unzipped her jacket and pulled down her black singlet, revealing her breasts.

Lucy closed her eyes, tears coming out as Marshall squeezed her breasts.

"Ha ha ha!" Marshall laughed as Lucy muffled in fear and pain. He then pushed her down to the floor and slapped her ass.

"You are really one sexy lady." Marshall pulled her ponytail. Lucy muffled.

"Let's see how much more I can make you suffer!" As Marshall was about to smash her face onto the floor, Mirajane barged in and kicked Marshall away. She took off the tape on Lucy's mouth.

"Mira-san!" Lucy cried and laid her head on Mirajane.

"I'm here. It's okay."

"You bitch." Marshall got up, "How dare you interrupt me in my business! I shall show you the consequences!"

He punched Mirajane on the face and stomach and slammed her onto the floor.

"Mira-san!" Lucy was shocked as Mirajane fell down to the floor.

"Time for me to torture you too." Marshall continued whacking her face. He then squeezed her breasts.

Marshall laughed loudly, "Now I have two girls!"

He then got shot on the shoulder. A guy with teal hair came in with a gun.

"I wonder why you have so much pleasure torturing girls." The guy said.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked.

"Me? For you to find out and for me to know." He rushed forward and punched Marshall in the face. He then kicked his face and threw him out of the house.

The guy then cut the tapes off Lucy.

"Save your dear friend here." The guy told Lucy, "While I deal with this perv."

"You don't need to." Marshall smirked, "I'll let you win this time, hero. Watch out next time." He then ran away.

"Thank you, mister." Lucy said, "What's your name?"

"Ryu Yamada." The guy introduced himself, "Your leader Jervis Holewhaler told me to come here."

"How does he..."

"He told me you're at the right, so I followed. While I was walking, I heard noises from this house. So I decided to take a look to see if you're here. And this cat's just annoying me to come here too."

Happy flew in and hugged Lucy.

"Lucy!" He said, "I'm sorry I left you alone! I was knocked out!"

"It's okay." Lucy smiled, "I'm glad you're okay." She then turned to Yamada, "Is Mira-san going to be fine?"

"We'd better bring her to the hospital." Yamada suggested, "Then we'll know if she's okay or not."

In the hospital in Tokyo, in Mirajane's ward, Natsu, Lucy, Happy and Yamada are waiting for Mirajane to wake up.

"Did you manage to catch the guy, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, I did." Natsu replied proudly, "With my fast running and quick fighting skills, that guy definitely could not run away."

"What an arrogant guy." Yamada snorted in disgust.

"What's with your tone, blue-haired guy?" Natsu asked.

"First, my hair is teal, and second, stop being arrogant." Yamada replied, "I just hate people that are so full of themselves."

Kento, Odagiri and Shiraishi then came in. Shiraishi went to hug Yamada.

"Everything alright, Lucy?" Kento asked. She nodded.

"How's your work?" Shiraishi asked her husband.

"Oh, it's fine. Who have you handed the kids to?"

"Ito."

"I see."

"I'm sorry for disturbing you after your work, Yamada." Jervis came in the ward. Everyone looked at him.

"How did Yamada-kun know where we are?" Odagiri asked.

"He called me because Kento gave him my number." Jervis replied, "I told him everything. So, are the four gang members caught?"

"2 died, 2 got caught." Shiraishi said

Mirajane slowly opened her eyes. Jervis walked to her.

"You've woken up, Mirajane." Jervis said.

"Why am I in the hospital, Jervis-san?"

"Your forehead was bleeding. And your stomach is in pain. May I know what happened to you?"

"One of the Dirty Outlaws came and raped Lucy. I tried to save her, but Marshall tortured me instead."

"Oh my." Jervis sighed, "You really want to help your teammate so much when you're quite weak? That's not the way to go, though I like your determination to save Lucy."

"I can't use magic here." Mirajane weakly replied, "Or I could've trashed his ass."

"Precisely. Wait for better backup." Jervis said, "But it's still good to know you're fine. Good job, team. Our mission is accomplished. For now."

"So, we're supposed to take Sean Anderson head-on?" Lucy asked.

"That's crazy, if you ask me." Kento said.

"I'm more worried about the beam of destruction just now." Jervis said, "That beam destroyed the stage, the judges, host and three of the contestants. How did that happen?"

"By magic?" Happy asked.

"Of course not, you dumb cat." Jervis did a facepalm. Officer Thomas came in.

"How's the girl?" Thomas asked.

"She's fine." Jervis said, "Thanks for sending us back here in a police plane. Saves us a lot of time."

"The other half of your team is back. You should discuss about your experiences in Hokkaido and Naha.

"I also heard you're talking about Sean Anderson and a beam that hit the venue of the cooking competition. Well, Sean has a big gun that can blow enemies away. Even at a small charge, he could blow you from the police station to the airport."

"So that means Sean was behind the beam attack just now?" Shiraishi asked.

"That sounds fun!" Natsu screamed, "I'm all fired up! I'm ready to..."

"Shut up, Natsu!" Lucy covered his mouth, "I'm hearing this officer talk some important stuff."

"So," Thomas continued, "With this gun, a full charge could mean an enormous blow. By the way, Jervis, I have bad news. Bridget's missing."

"What?" Jervis asked shockingly, "She's missing? How..."

"The police are trying their best to find her." Thomas reassured Jervis, "For now, find Sean Anderson, and the Dirty Outlaws, and arrest them both. If necessary, kill them."

In Kento's house, everyone celebrated their victory of eliminating almost all the members of Black Star.

Meanwhile, Cade and Skylar got their luggages ready. Cade went outside to wait for Skylar, who wanted to talk to Jervis.

"Do you really need help, Skylar?" Jervis asked.

"Nope." She said, "I'm fine with Cade. You should believe me when I say I can handle everything."

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Jervis said, "Will you have the chance to ever come back to visit me?"

"Most probably not, but I'll write a letter if I can."

"Promise me one thing." Jervis said, "Take good care of yourself and your family. That'll make me feel relieved."

"I will." Skylar held the handle of her luggage, "I guess this is goodbye. Most probably, I won't see you again. Thus I thank you for the happy times you have given me."

"What do you mean it's the last time, Skylar Jackson?" Jervis screamed.

"I'm sorry for leaving you at this timing." Skylar said, "I really wish I could stay, but someone couldn't leave me alone. Since this is the last time we're seeing each other, let's break up."

"What...what the fuck are you talking about?!"

"Find a better girlfriend. I'm sure there are countless of girls waiting for you. You should just forget me. I wish you all the best, and I'll take my leave." As Skylar was about to drag her luggage away, she turned around and kissed Jervis on the lips.

"I...I...love you, Jervis Holewhaler!" She whispered in his ear before walking off, dragging her luggage along with her. She got into a cab with Cade. Jervis ran outside and chased the cab.

"Skylar Jackson!" Jervis shouted, "You better explain yourself! What do you mean break up?"

Skylar turned to her back and saw Jervis running. Tears rolled down from her eyes uncontrollably as Cade patted her shoulder.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise." Cade comforted her.

"Driver, can you speed up?" Skylar sniffled. The cabby sped up and went pass the traffic junction before the traffic lights turned red. Jervis knelt down and cried.

"Why do all the people I love leave me?"

Back in Kento's house, the rest of them played Dare. They took a glass bottle to spin and determine who's going to take on the truth or dare.

"Only dares?" Lucy asked, "Must you make it that hard, Kento-san?"

"Of course." Kento laughed, "The game would then be more interesting."

Kento spun it first and it pointed towards Odagiri.

"You'd better not ask me to do any bad dares." Odagiri growled.

"I...I dare you to kiss me!"

"That's better." Odagiri kissed his cheeks.

"Unfair! You guys are husband and wife!" Shiraishi complained.

"I shall make it more interesting!" Duke gave an evil smile as he spun the bottle. It pointed towards Lucy.

"Ha ha ha." Duke rubbed his hands. Lucy gulped in fear.

"I dare you to strip your clothes off and only have your bra and underwear on for a minute!" Duke shouted.

"Wow, you're the same old pervert." Nick sighed.

"Can't believe what he'll ask anyone to do next." Judy added on.

"You're just plain unlucky, Lucy." Jacqueline said, "I pity you."

Bruce was in his room, trying to call Bridget, but no one picked up the phone. He slammed the table.

"Which asshole took my wife?" He screamed, "I'm going to punch the shit out of that motherfucker!"

Lucy took off her clothes and everybody except Duke stared at her in horror. Duke clapped his hands.

"You fucking sicko." Alex shook his head.

At night, Jervis went to visit Mirajane in her ward.

"Thanks for taking your free night to accompany me, Jervis-san." Mirajane smiled.

"No problem." Jervis let out a long sigh.

"What's the problem?" She asked, "I already told you. You can confide in me and tell me any problem that you're facing."

"My girlfriend left me." He muttered.

"Girlfriend?" Mirajane was surprised, "I never ever heard of Jervis-san ever having a girlfriend."

"It's just...she leaves suddenly because she needs to settle her family stuff...and asks for a break up...my mind is in a mess..."

"Calm down, Jervis-san." She said, "She might come back to find you."

"She told me...that...she...might...not..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll come back. Good things happen to good people."

"But...but...she...just...left...me...I'm...heartbroken...I can't...my mind's in a mess..."

Mirajane held Jervis's head towards her and kissed him on the lips. They stayed at that position for a long time before Mirajane let go.

"I'll be here by your side no matter what." She smiled at him. Jervis gave a weak thank-you.

In a mysterious house, Bridget was held hostage and tied to a pole. Her hands were tied behind the pole and her legs were tied together to the pole. She also have a ball gag on. She struggled to free herself, but to no avail. She muffled for help, but only her saliva dripped out onto her dress. She tried lifting her legs to free the ropes, but it was of no use.

Kenshall walked towards her.

"Now, look at you." He shook his head, "You getting kidnapped by us again. I thought you're a bitch, but now your team's like you too. Maybe they learnt that bitchiness from you."

Bridget muffled, but more saliva just dropped.

"Look, you should just stop muffling and just shut the fuck up." Kenshall said, "At this rate, your dress is going to be wet."

"Fumph yu, ashol." She muffled through the gag.

"Sounded not bad." Kenshall laughed, "I just can't believe Kharishall died. Thanks to your team. And your fuckin' brother. Once I end you, I shall end...your team...and then the god damn annoying son of a bitch leader."

Bridget glared at him.

"You know what?" Kenshall sighed, "I've enough of your bullshit. That's why Marshall and I decided to sell you."

Bridget stared at Kenshall in horror.

"That's right. You heard me right. We're selling you to a nightclub for lots of money. We told them you're pretty, but they don't believe. So I shall take a photo then."

Kenshall stood back and took a photo of Bridget struggling.

"Ha ha ha." Kenshall laughed. He walked towards her again and squeezed her breasts with his hands. She muffled once again, saliva dripping out continuously. A line of water then came out from under her dress.

"Ooh, you're too scared that you pee on the floor?" Kenshall laughed. Bridget muffled.

"Well, have fun before you get sold!" He happily walked off. Bridget used all her strength to try to free herself, but it was no use. Tears of fear came out from her eyes.

The next morning, Mirajane woke up, only to see Jervis missing from her side.

"Where could he have gone to?" She looked at the clock and it's eight in the morning.

"I wonder where the team could be right now." She wondered.

Meanwhile, the team drove to Sean's mansion. They got out of their cars.

"Big mansion this motherfucker has." Duke said.

"Let's not care about the details." Jervis sighed, "I'm going to defeat Sean Anderson. And once I'm done with this guy, I'll deal with the Dirty Outlaws. They must be the ones that kidnapped Bridget!"

"There are still Derrick and Aer." Jacqueline sighed, "Those two work for Sean."

"But I remember Derrick working side by side with the other dead guy in the perverted gang." Lucy replied.

"Maybe he's working for two people." Alex said, "Or he works for one, plans to stab the other one."

"Let's get in quick." Jervis said. The team quietly stepped in. There are three directions. Left, straight, right.

"We gotta split." Jervis said, "I'll take the middle with Lucy and Happy. Judy, Nick, Duke, Alex, Jacqueline, Bruce. You'll take the left. Finnick, Natsu, Odagiri, Kento, Shiraishi, Yamada. You'll take the right."

"No problem." Kento agreed. Everyone split up to their groups. A woman was watching the team from a surveillance camera. She took out her phone.

"Boss, they're here."

On the left, it leads to a staircase to the second level.

"I wonder if this is a nice castle to live in." Duke said.

"Oh my, now the most annoying guy here is here with us." Nick sighed, "Such luck."

"Damn it, Nick. We should've switch with Uncle." Judy said, "Then we do not need to tolerate with his bullshit."

"Hey!" Duke grumbled.

"Shut up, Duke!" Alex whispered, "I heard something!"

Soft sword clanging sounds were heard.

"Definitely it's something not..." As Alex was about to finish his sentence, a sword suddenly stab his stomach. He looked down at the sword.

"...right." He staggered to the back and fell down the staircase.

"Alex!" Jacqueline rushed to him, "He got injured twice."

"Show yourself, bitch." Judy scowled. A sword suddenly was aimed at her head, but Judy dodged it and it hit the wall.

"Well done, Judy Hopps." The woman who was watching the team came out, "I didn't expect a bunny to be this fast."

"Aer Simpston." Nick growled.

"Look who we have here. A weasel, a bunny, a fox and two humans." Aer smiled, "Too bad I'll have to make you die here today!"

Jacqueline took a sword from the knight armor stand beside her.

"I'll deal with her." Jacqueline told Judy, "You and the rest go find if there's anything at the front."

"Okay!" Judy, Nick, Bruce and Duke quickly rushed forward.

"Are you sure you can fight on your own?" Aer asked.

"Oh, I'm super sure I can beat your fucking ass inside out, bitch."

"Try me."

On the right, Odagiri, Finnick, Natsu, Kento, Shiraishi and Yamada are walking.

"I don't even know why I'm walking with you guys." Natsu said, "I don't even know anyone here well."

"We still got to work together. We're a team." Kento said.

"Is that this team's motto?" Natsu asked sarcastically, "'We're a fucking team?' That's fucking lame."

"You're more lame, flame boy." Derrick aimed an arrow at Natsu's head. As he shot it, Natsu dodged it.

"Guess we got to fight this guy here." Yamada clenched his fists.

Back at Aer's side, Jacqueline clanged swords with her.

"Stop using that move, pussy." Aer said, "It's just pathetic to see that's your strongest point. Blocking. I have a way to counter it."

Aer slashed Jacqueline's leg with the sword. She groaned in pain. Judy, Nick and Duke then came in to fight Aer.

"There's nothing important." Judy said, "So let's just beat this bitch up."

Jervis opened a door. He, Lucy and Happy walked in. They saw a big gun in the middle, connected to a big charger.

"What's this gun?" Lucy asked. They walked around the gun.

"This is fucking big." Jervis commented, "Who'd actually make such a big gun?"

"Me." Sean stepped out of the darkness.

"You sucker." Jervis growled angrily.

"This...is my gun." Sean smiled, "Shall I start powering it up?" He switched on the gun.

"You actually didn't forget your memory, did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" Sean said, "Bridget made me suffer! I just had to do it because the Dirty Outlaws offended my gang, so I had to act."

"Especially you!" Sean pointed at Lucy, "I haven't settled it out with you yet! Your father and his stupid ideas landed me in hot water! I lost my wife, my luxurious life and basically everything because your father went bankrupt! What a dumb cunt!"

"Don't you dare call my father a cunt." Lucy snarled.

"What's wrong with that?" Sean asked, "He made me lose everything I once had. And since he died, I'm going to make you suffer!"

He aimed a knife at Lucy but Jervis grabbed his hand before he could throw.

"Asshole." Jervis punched Sean on the face. Sean took a table and whacked him away. Jervis flew to the door.

Lucy ran to him, "You okay, Jervis-san?"

"I'm fine."

"Now you're going to suffer!" Sean went to the gun and pulled the trigger. A beam immediately was formed and was gathering.

"Get away, Lucy." Jervis told her, "Get away!"

Happy was unaware of the situation and sat on Jervis's shoulder. Just as Jervis pushed Lucy away, the beam shot Jervis. Jervis was shot high up, breaking some part of the mansion before being blown away far. The team turned to look as Jervis was blown away.

"Happy! Jervis-san!" Lucy screamed.

"Now he's dead." Sean said, "Gives me an easier time to kill you. But first, I don't want your stupid teammates to affect me in my work."

He pressed a button on a remote.

Aer pushed Jacqueline down the stairs as she stood at the top of the stairs. Jacqueline groaned in pain. Judy, Nick and Duke are behind her, also defeated.

"You can never defeat the legendary swords-woman Aer Simpston!" Aer laughed in an evil way. Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"What the fuck is going on?" Judy asked.

"I don't know, but I don't like the idea." Duke screamed in fear, "We'd better get out!" The five ran out.

The other five are also running after the ground shook.

"That was downright scary, man!" Kento huffed.

As they were running, Shiraishi fell down. Yamada turned back and saw Sean pointing a sword at her.

"Come back here and she'll be killed." Sean smiled.

"Run, Yamada!" Shiraishi screamed, "Before he kills you! I'll be fine!"

Yamada clenched his fists and bit his lips, "I'll be back for you, Shiraishi." He then ran away.

"What a pussy." Sean shook his head.

In Kento's house, Yamada flared up.

"Yo, it's bad to just go berserk here." Kento said.

"It's all my fault!" Yamada said, "I didn't save her in time. Now she's held captive by that son of a bitch!"

"Happy was being blown away by that asshole too!" Natsu roared in anger, "Wait 'till I beat his ass up for doing this to Happy!"

"We lost our leader." Lucy sighed. "And Happy."

"So, what are we going to do now?" Odagiri asked.

"It's best to look up to our in-charge." Judy stared at Kento.

"Hey, it doesn't mean that I look like Jervis means I'm in charge when Jervis's gone!"

"You're the next smartest besides Jervis." Finnick said, "You almost think exactly like him."

"We'll just wait for the next blow then." Kento said.

"You got to be kiddin' me!" Natsu punched Kento, "We got to confront that Anderson asshole and show him who's boss! We can't just sit down and do nothing!"

"Chill, red-headed." Bruce said, "When there's a will, there's a way."

"Bruce's right." Nick said, "As long as..."

"This isn't some fairy tale bullshit." Alex grumbled, "We still got the Dirty Outlaws after us."

"I think Sean wants to kill us more instead of those perverts." Lucy said, "So we'll concentrate on him."

"Listen to Kento, guys." Odagiri spoke, "If we attacked now, we'll just get ourselves dead."

"That's true." Lucy sighed, "The blast definitely dealt lots of damage to Jervis. So if we continue to attack him, all of us would get flown to different places, and die."

Natsu stormed to his room. The team members all looked stressed out.

Three days later, in Mirajane's ward, she was devastated. She heard from Lucy that Jervis had been blown away by Sean's beam gun and has been missing for 3 days.

"We all don't know if he's alive or dead." That was the sentence Lucy said that was etched in Mirajane's mind.

She tried tucking herself in her bed but she kept thinking about Jervis. She had actually always liked him for some reason, but don't know why. Maybe it's because they are close friends.

They started out when they bumped into each other outside a supermarket in Miami. It was when Jervis had just finished his fight with Kelvin Houston before the villainous magician Ian stepped in. Mirajane went to the supermarket to get special apples and oranges from Miami.

 _"Oh shit, I'm sorry, miss." Jervis took up her bag of groceries, then offered to pull her up._

 _"Are you okay, Miss?" Jervis asked._

 _"Yeah, I'm fine." Mirajane replied._

 _"Oh shit, I spoilt your apples and oranges." Jervis said._

 _"It's okay. It's just apples and oranges. Costs nothing much."_

 _"No, let me buy it for you. My fault I bumped into you."_

 _"No, really. It's okay. I appreciate your kind intention, but I'll buy it on my own."_

 _"Wait here." Jervis rushed into the supermarket. He then came out with a bag of apples and a bag of oranges._

 _"That's fast." Mirajane commented._

 _"Of course. I'm a friend of this supermarket's manager. I get free food and drinks once a month."_

 _"Wow."_

 _"I'll treat you to lunch."_

 _"It's okay. You already helped me get my apples and oranges back."_

 _"Please, Miss. I feel sorry for making you lose your apples and oranges. Let me treat you to lunch."_

 _"I forgive you, Mister."_

 _"Your forgiveness is not enough. I want to treat you to lunch. That way, I would then feel that you've forgiven me completely."_

 _"Fine." Mirajane smiled, "What's your name? Mine's Mirajane Strauss."_

 _"Jervis Holewhaler."_

Since that day, every Saturday, they'd meet up for lunch at the same place they first took their lunch together. They'd talk about their lives, their problems and would laugh to some jokes and other funny stuff. Over time, she felt more comfortable talking to him about personal issues. Jervis had listen endlessly to her rants and has cheered her up. Mirajane, since then, has taken a liking towards Jervis because she loves talking to him, and he knows how to cheer her up in bad times.

Today is a Saturday.

"Guess I'm going to have to take lunch on my own from now on." She thought. As she was tucking in her bed, someone opened her ward door. She got out of bed to see who it was.

Lucy was getting ready for her lunch date with Natsu. She had gathered courage to ask him out for a date. Luckily for her, Natsu agreed despite still worrying about Happy.

She thought about how the date came out. Jervis had told her to be by his side when he feel down. That's one way to gain his attention and maybe fall for you. That's his way.

"Is this going to work?" She wore her plain white off-the-top shoulder, without side sleeves shirt and a black pleated skirt with a medium-sized white stripe. Her shirt showed some cleavage, which was intended to attract Natsu.

She wore her thigh-high white socks and heels before tidying up her hair. She then went out to find Natsu.

While she was walking, she was stopped by Aer and Derrick.

"Hello, Miss Heartfilia." Aer smiled.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked angrily.

"It's nothing." Derrick said, "It's just that your poor female friend is with us. A guy named Yamada want to save her, don't he?"

"Let her go!" Lucy screamed, "If you dare, I'll fight with you two! If I beat you two, you have to tell me where Shiraishi-san is kept!"

"Sounds like a deal." Aer said, "You're going to lose anyway."

Lucy kicked away Derrick's gun and kicked his face with her heels. Aer tried fighting her with her fists, but she twisted Aer's arm and kicked the side of her head. Lucy then kicked Aer's nose this time, causing it to bleed. Lucy finally did a final kick blow to Aer, making her unconscious.

"Now tell me where's Shiraishi-san." Lucy scowled at Aer.

"Not so fast." Sean shot a beam at Lucy. She immediately fell onto the ground, all energy lost.

"This gun is different. It sucks all your power momentarily." Sean said, "It's just temporary, but useful for that few moments." Lucy then became unconscious.

Derrick stood up slowly, "Lucky you're here, Boss."

"Bring her to my room later." Sean commanded Derrick, "She needs to suffer the pain that I feel when I lost all my money thanks to her stupid father."

Natsu was waiting for Lucy to come. He looked at the watch.

"She's already fifteen minutes late." Natsu sighed, "And she's the one wanting to have a date."

He then received a call from Lucy. He answered the call.

"Hello?" Natsu asked, "Lucy, where the fuck are you?"

"Natsu Dragneel, this is Sean Anderson, your worst nightmare."

"Bitch, why are you even holding Lucy's phone?"

"Oh my, Natsu. Don't you get it? I have her."

"You kidnapped Lucy?!"

"Of course, my dear. Someone has to pay for the life I suffered."

"Release her now, you pussy!" Natsu growled in anger, "Come and fight me instead!"

"Sure, 2 hours later at the Tokyo Dome. Bring that stupid Kento along." Sean then ended the call.

"Stupid bastard." Natsu clenched his fists, "I'm going to make sure you pay for this."

Kenshall and Marshall pushed Bridget into a private plane.

"Have a fun ride, sweetie." Kenshall laughed. Bridget glared at the two.

As the plane was flying in the air, someone dropped onto the plane lightly. He took out a laser gun and made a circle hole. The part where the hole was made dropped into the plane. The guy then hopped into the plane.

Bridget was trying to free herself from the ropes as usual. Marshall came to her while Kenshall is driving the plane.

"So how you feeling now?" Marshall asked. Bridget muffled. As Marshall was about to touch her breasts, someone jumped in and shot his arm.

Marshall turned to see Jervis.

"Don't you dare touch my sister!" Jervis growled.

"I heard from Sean that you're dead." Marshall said, "So how are you still alive? You got blown off far."

"Long story, but in short, I'm here to stop your nonsense." Jervis kicked Marshall to the pilot cabin. Jervis took off Bridget's gag.

"I'll untie you later." Jervis said.

"How do you know where I was, Brother?" Bridget asked.

"Oh, Thomas told me." Jervis said.

 _A few minutes ago, Jervis entered Mirajane's ward._

 _"Jervis!" Mirajane got out of her bed and hugged Jervis, "I thought you were really dead!"_

 _"It's should be an attack to scare the team." Jervis said, "Sean just wanted to scare the team. Luckily there's Happy to help me. I don't how he can have wings. And there is no magic allowed here. I wonder how Happy used his magic to carry me here and fly."_

 _"Thomas passed by my ward. He wanted to look for you. He didn't know about your death."_

 _"Because I know Sean's gun can't do much." Thomas walked into the ward._

 _"Sean's gun may blow people far away." Thomas said, "But you're not dead because he had forgotten to place the Power Bar in."_

 _"Power Bar?" Jervis was curious._

 _"This Power Bar is able to turn a normal weapon to a destructive shit. Once it's connected with anything, that thing becomes dangerous."_

 _"So, the reason it didn't blew me that far is because..."_

 _"...of the Power Bar." Thomas continued, "Anyway, you and Happy should save your sister. The Dirty Outlaws are going to sell her."_

 _"You say what?" Jervis asked, "Where can they be?"_

 _"They should be leavin' in a few minutes." Thomas looked at his watch, "You got 30 minutes to reach the airport."_

 _"Thank you, Officer Thomas." Jervis said. Before he walked, Thomas called out to him._

 _"Sean has kidnapped Lucy and Shiraishi." Thomas stated, "Natsu and Kento are going to Tokyo Dome to find Sean and the girls. Go there, please. I don't have a good feeling about it."_

"...and that's how I found out you're here." Jervis said.

"Are you done with your story?" Marshall pounced on Jervis. Marshall took Jervis's gun and aimed at him.

Jervis held Marshall's hand to stop him from shooting. They fought for a while before pointing the gun backwards. Marshall accidentally pressed the trigger and shot Kenshall on the head. He immediately died, his head pushing on the steering wheel of the plane up, causing the plane to advanced upwards almost 90 degrees. Jervis quickly pushed Marshall down to the ground. He went in the pilot cabin and shut the door close.

Boxes started flying to the end of the plane. Some of them hit a switch upwards, which opens the rear door of the plane. Boxes then flew out of the plane. Marshall also flew but held onto the end of the rear door. Bridget was hiding behind a box that is slowly moving towards the rear door.

Meanwhile, Jervis held onto the second pilot seat as a big bag of money flew. The pilot cabin door flew open and the bag went straight to Marshall's face. He fell off the plane.

Jervis slowly threw Kenshall out of the cabin. He flew all the way out of the plane. Jervis sat down on the pilot seat and steered the steering wheel around. The plane made a u-turn as the plane went back to its normal position. The boxes stopped flying everywhere or out of the plane. Jervis quickly rushed out and untied Bridget. She pulled the switch down, which closes the rear door. Jervis then returned to driving the plane.

Upon reaching the airport, Jervis got out of the plane, carrying Bridget. Thomas and a few police officers were waiting.

"We'll take her to the hospital." Thomas said as Jervis passed her to him, "Where's the two perverts?"

"Flew out of the plane from a high distance." Jervis smiled.

"Great. Now, we left Sean Anderson." Thomas said, "Here's a tip from me. If you can't arrest him, kill him."

"You mean it?" Jervis asked.

"Yeah. My officers won't catch you."

"You say it, I'll do it." Jervis then turned to Happy, "Let's go to the Tokyo Dome and rescue people!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy replied.

Natsu, Kento and the rest of the team went to the Tokyo Dome. Aer and Derrick are guarding the entrance.

"Only Natsu and Kento are allowed to enter." Derrick crossed his arms. The rest of the team stayed back while Natsu and Kento entered.

Lucy and Shiraishi's hands were tied behind a chair each. Their chairs are opposite of each other.

Sean came out with Lucy's whip.

"Two birds, one stone." Sean laughed, "Once I invite the two people over, I'll make sure they'll brawl against each other. The one who loses...dies while the one who wins battles me. And I'm a hundred percent sure he'll lose. Two of the strongest people would be gone. Besides, Jervis's blown away by my beam too. Your team would be invulnerable then."

"You asshole." Lucy growled, "You'll pay for this."

"I wouldn't." Sean smiled, "Because I thought of everything a while ago. Nothing will go wrong once I do so. While we're waiting for your boyfriends to come, I feel like torturing somebody."

He used the whip and whipped Shiraishi's body. She winced in pain.

"Stop it, Anderson." Lucy said. However Sean wouldn't listen. He continued to whip her body and legs. Soon, bruises were formed on her body and legs.

"Stop it, Anderson!" Lucy screamed, "That is my whip! If you want to whip people, whip me instead! You're aiming for me, not Shiraishi-san! Don't injure an innocent girl!"

"Wow, so heroic, Miss Heartfilia." Sean said, "Not bad. Fine, I shall go according to your wish." He started to whip Lucy. She screamed loudly in pain.

"That's what you get for disrupting my bank robbery in the first place!" Sean said, "You and your stupid team!"

"We're here, you stupid piece of filth." Natsu was heard shouting.

"Come out, you motherfucker!" Kento screamed, "Release the girls! We will fight you! Like real men!"

"Looks like they're here." Sean taped their mouths with duct tape, "I shall leave you to struggle here and see them fight...each other." Sean laughed as he walked away. Lucy and Shiraishi struggled to get the ropes free while they muffled.

Natsu and Kento are on the Tokyo Dome's field.

"Sean Anderson! Stop hiding around!" Natsu shouted, "Come out and show yourself, you fucking pussy!"

"Come out and fight us if you dare." Kento said.

"My two men right there." Sean said through the loudspeakers, "Are you guys so worried about the girls? I can easily release them."

"You'd better." Kento said.

"But, there's one condition." Sean asked, "Can you accomplish that?"

"Anything for Lucy!" Natsu said.

"Just release them already!" Kento added on.

"Great." Sean laughed, "Fight against each other. The one who loses...will die together with his girl."

"That's unfair, you piece of shit!" Kento shouted, "Get the fuck out and fight us instead of putting us to this bullshit!"

"I can just really kill the two girls right now." Sean switched on the big monitor on the stadium. He held a knife at Lucy's neck.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted out. She muffled and shook her head.

"I can kill her." Sean then moved to Shiraishi, "Or her. Make your choice. Fight each other or I kill them. There are swords on the floor. Take them and fight each other with it."

Kento and Natsu picked a sword from the floor.

"I'm sorry, Natsu." Kento said, "I'm going to have to kill you."

"Try me, Kento." Natsu started fighting with Kento. Lucy and Shiraishi muffled and continued to try to wriggle free of the ropes.

"This team is about to be dead." Sean said.

"We can't get through?" Duke asked. The team is still outside with Aer and Derrick guarding.

"No means no, weasel." Aer said, "Stop testing our patience."

"I just thought you'll change your mind at some point."

"Shut up, weasel." Derrick said.

"That's it." Jacqueline walked to the entrance, "I can't worry without taking a look."

"No means no, bitch!" Aer pushed her. She fell onto the floor.

"Telling us to stand outside doing nothing is one bad thing." Bruce said, "But pushing our teammate is another bad thing. We ain't gonna let you do a third one."

"Try us." Before Aer and Derrick can move, a sword fell from the sky and hit the ground, only a toe away from the two people. The duo looked up.

Natsu was kicked by Kento to the other end of the stadium. Natsu spitted out blood and admitted defeat.

"Finally! We have a winner!" Sean appeared in front of Natsu with a sword. Lucy managed to free herself from the ropes. She untied Shiraishi and they both ran to the stadium.

"As expected, you only know how to use your magic." Sean talked to Natsu, "You wouldn't know how to fight with a weapon. It's okay. I'll bring Lucy here and you both can die together."

Lucy then blocked Natsu.

"Just on time." Sean smiled. He raised his sword, Lucy and Natsu closed their eyes. Kento tried to run forward to help, but he's too far.

As Sean was about to kill Lucy with the sword, another sword blocked him, shielding Lucy. Sean turned up and got a shock.

"Shocked that I'm here, Anderson?" Jervis pushed Sean away. Lucy opened her eyes and saw Jervis.

"Jervis-san!" Lucy called out. He turned back.

"Take care of Natsu." He said, "I'll take care of this motherfucker."

"I'm surprised you survived the blast." Sean nodded his head, "Amazing."

"You didn't connect the Power Bar."

"Oh, silly me!" Sean knocked his head with his fist, "I could've killed you, but forgotten to connect something important. But that doesn't matter now. What matters now is that I'm going to kill you."

"I don't think so." Jervis tried slashing Sean, but he dodged swiftly. Sean slashed Jervis's hand. Blood gushed out from the cut.

"You fucking asshole." Jervis snarled. He tried to continue slashing Sean, but Sean kelt dodging. Sean then stabbed Jervis's chest. Jervis fell down, kneeling on one knee.

"Admit defeat, Holewhaler?" Sean asked, "Your moves are useless to me. I'm able to dodge them just great. You look like you're about to die. Why not just die?"

Sean kicked him in the stomach for a few times. Jervis spitted out blood, more with each time.

Sean laughed, "I love to see you die in front of me. Then I can say I killed one of the hardest people to kill in the world!"

As he was about to stab Jervis's head, Jervis held the blade of Sean's sword tightly with his hand. His hand started bleeding.

"Never." Jervis huffed, "I'LL NEVER DIE!"

Sean used his free hand to try to punch Jervis, but he used his sword and sliced off Sean's hand with full force. Jervis then used his sword to stab Sean's left leg, then right leg. Sean staggered back. Jervis got up as fast as he could. He rushed to Sean kept slashing his body with the sword.

He then dealt the final blow: he stabbed Sean's heart.

Sean fell down onto the floor, dead. Jervis huffed furiously, slowing down as each second pass.

"You did it!" Lucy jumped in joy, "You defeated Sean!"

"We did it." Jervis smiled, then turned to Lucy, "Everyone...okay?"

Lucy nodded, "Thanks to you."

Jervis gave a thumbs up before falling onto the ground, unconscious.

"Jervis-san!" Lucy rushed to Jervis. Kento carried Natsu and Shiraishi called the ambulance.

In the hospital a few minutes later, Jervis was sitting on his bed in his ward. The team gathered, including Mirajane and Bridget.

"My team." Jervis said, "I thank you for helping me in accomplishing two tasks. We have officially defeated Sean Anderson, the Black Star and the Dirty Outlaws!"

Everyone cheered.

"Especially Yamada and the gang, and Lucy and her gang. They had decided to help us on this one. I appreciate your help."

"No problem." Kento smiled.

"Now, I know Kento and his friends need to leave after this." Jervis sighed, "It has been a fun time with you guys. I sincerely hope to see you again in the future."

"You too." Kento let out his hand, "May you succeed in your future missions with your team."

"May you have successful careers and lives." Jervis shook his hand. Kento, Odagiri, Shiraishi and Yamada then left the ward. Kento turned back one last time and waved. Everyone waved good bye. Kento then walked off.

"So, Lucy, Natsu, Happy," Jervis asked, "Would you like to join our team? I mean, when you're free. Because I know you have guild missions too."

"We'll help you when we're free." Lucy smiled, "Just travel to our place and find us. Mirajane should be able to know the way."

"I believe so." Jervis said. He then turned to Mirajane, "I'd like to talk to you for a while, Mirajane."

They walked to the rooftop.

"So, why do you want me to come up here?" Mirajane asked.

"Mirajane, I don't know why, but I just wanna admit to you about something." Jervis said, "I don't know how, but I...like you."

"You...like me? Why?" Mirajane asked.

"Well...it's because...I don't know...you're pretty... and from all the times we hung out together every Saturday, I think spending time with you makes me feel happy. When I'm with you, my heart beats rapidly for some reason. I'm just too scared to tell you because I'm scared that you're going to be scared of me, looking at me like I'm crazy."

Mirajane stepped back a little.

"Ehh, wait. Did I scare you?" Jervis asked.

"No. The truth is, I like you too."

Jervis was shocked.

"I didn't want to tell you as I don't want us to get awkward with each other." Mirajane uttered, "Guess we think the same thing, huh?"

The both of them stared at each other and laughed.

"So, we're boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Jervis asked. Mirajane shyly nodded. Jervis hugged her and she wrapped her arms around him.

 **FallenVengeance presents**  
 **A 215Productions x FallenVengeance Collaboration**  
 **With inspiration from Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches, Fairy Tail & Disney**

 **FASTLANE X: THE NEW SERIES**  
 **PART 2**

 **Cast:**  
Jeevis as Jervis Holewhaler/Urara Kento  
ZC as Skylar Jackson  
Jason Statham as Bruce Friston  
BC as Bridget Holewhaler  
Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps  
Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde  
Tiny Lister Jr as Finnick  
Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey  
KW as Jacqueline Houston  
Kid Ink as Alex Statham/ Madden  
Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton  
Chris Brown as Cade Jackson  
Ryu Yamada as himself  
Urara Shiraishi as herself  
Nene Odagiri as herself  
Migos as The Dirty Outlaws  
\- Quavo as Marshall  
\- Offset as Kenshall  
\- Takeoff as Kharishall  
Ben Affleck as Austin  
Natsu Dragneel as himself  
Lucy Heartfilla as herself  
Happy as himself  
Big Sean as Sean Anderson  
Charlize Theron as Aer Simpston  
John Brotherton as Derrick Simpston

 **Special Thanks to:**  
\- Disney  
\- Yamada-kun And The Seven Witches  
\- Fairy Tail

 **Music used:**  
\- Stir Fry (Migos) (Theme Song)  
\- White Sand (Migos feat. Ty Dolla $ign & Big Sean)  
\- Like Whaaat (Remix) (Problem feat. Master P, Wiz Khalifa, Chris Brown & Tyga)  
\- Turn Down For What (Remix) (DJ Snake and Lil Jon feat. Juicy J, 2 Chainz & French Montana)  
\- Go Off (Lil Uzi Vert, Quavo & Travis Scott)  
\- MATAFAKA (Unknown Brain feat. Marvin Divine)  
\- Candy Paint (Post Malone)  
\- Seize The Block (Migos)  
\- Switch Lanes (Tyga feat. The Game)  
\- Notice Me (Migos feat. Post Malone)  
\- Tokyo Drift (Teriyaki Boyz)  
\- Kuchizuke Diamond (WEAVER)  
\- Walk It Talk It (Migos feat. Drake)  
\- Passionfruit (Drake)  
\- Nothing Is Promised (Mike WiLL Made-It feat. Rihanna)  
\- No Mediocre (T.I. feat. Igga Azalea)  
\- We Own It (2 Chainz & Wiz Khalifa)  
\- Payback (Juicy J, Kevin Gates, Future & Sage The Gemini)  
\- King's Dead (Jay Rock, Kendrick Lamar, Future & James Blake)  
\- 完璧ぐ～のね (Watarirouka Hashiritai 7)  
\- 君と彼と僕と彼女 (BREATHE)  
\- All The Stars (Kendrick Lamar & SZA)

Derrick and Aer were pushed into different jail cells.

"How did Jervis defeat us?" Aer asked, "I thought he was dead."

"I don't know... I was confused by this." Derrick replied, "He just came in and made us unconscious with some poison gas. The next moment, we're here.

"That guy." Aer sighed.

A girl with circle spectacles was tied to a chair in a warehouse. Four people were surrounding her. One of them held a knife at her throat.

"Where's my money, Ms Evelyn?" The guy asked.

"Please give me one more week, Mr Tosh." Evelyn said, "I promise I'll give you the money."

"I wish I could give you more time, Evelyn. You're a pretty girl, but my boss said he wants the money back. So, he told me if you don't pay the money by today, then..." He gently patted her face with the knife.

"Please, don't do it, Mr Tosh." Evelyn begged.

"I'm sorry, pretty. I gotta do it."

As Tosh was about to slash her face, she screamed, "Wait! I know of a place that stores a lot of money!"

 _A FallenVengeance works._  
 _Published in 23 March 2018._  
 _Updated 27 March 2018_  
 _All Rights Reserved._

 _ **No part of this book may be reproduced or transmitted in any form or by any means, without permission of FallenVengeance.**_

 _ **Posted in FanFiction and Archive Of Our Own on 12 June 2018.**_


End file.
